Book of Knoll
by ZarinaKnight
Summary: A new character landed in jump city and has his eye on one item... a book that's held closely by Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the characters in it.  
>Warning! May have bad or sexual scene's in future<strong>

**Please! Please! Please! Review, I love feed back **

**Set before season 5 and will have the creation of my own character in it, and will change some of season five.  
>Also, as an extra conflict or something Terra's back and in Beast Boys life. I've come up with my own reason for how she came back and that's why I didn't need season 5 to happen.<br>I will not focus much on Characters other than Raven. **

The sun peeked through the half closed blinds and set beams of warming light into my room. I held my hand under the beams of light allowing the warmth to heat my cold skin. My hand looked like it was shining from the light and the warmth spread from my hand to the rest of my body like a cold chill would, running up my spine and spreading into my heart. I played this the light between my fingers for a few minutes before rising to my feet and pulling my cloak around me.  
>My feet lightly touched the floor as I walked and my cape fell to my ankles. I kept my hood over my face, concealed by the darkness of the shadows. The pungent smell of tofu came from the kitchen accompanied by the shouts and quips over meat and fake food. I didn't have to step into the kitchen to know who was in there. The room reeked of an assortment of meats mixed with the sickening smell of tofu. I sighed at the door way already missing the comfort of my room and the smell of ancient books mixed with my tea. My room was more of a sanctuary from the noise and smells of the tower.<br>Finally I stepped into the kitchen and had to duck to avoid being hit by something the boy's had decided to toss around. Beast Boy went silent and looked at his thumbs that were now fidgeting with each other and Cyborg removed his chef hat and looked my way with an apology begging at his lips. I shook my head and moved into the room without a second thought. I turned the kettle on and prepared my tea while waiting on the kettle. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged it off and resumed their morning argument while I worked on my tea. Once it was done I moved to the small sitting area and sipped it lightly. Robin was across from me doing the same thing and Starfire was next to him eating something Cyborg had made.  
>My eyes fixed on the gap between them noticing that they were almost touching. It was clear that they both had feelings for each other and both wanted to be together even if the other went out of their way to hide it.<br>Both Robin and Beast Boy had someone. Beast Boy was seeing Terra again who was trying to control her powers better while Robin and Starfire seemed to be doing a dance. They'd act like there was nothing there but everyone could clearly see it. The part of this that hurt the most was there was times I thought me and Beast Boy could have been together, small times where we helped the other let go of problems or even where we're just there for one another. Then there was Robin. During everything that happened with my father and Slade I thought me and Robin stood a chance, maybe he had feelings for me… he did team up with Slade and went into hell to find me.  
>But they were now both taken and didn't seem to realise that I felt hurt and rejected by this. Still I played along pretending to be unaffected by it. Robin turned to me and noticed my fixated look. His mask furrowed like movement had been made underneath. I shook my head trying to tell him everything was alright and turned my head away from him.<br>Terra arrived at the tower and was greeted warmly by everyone bar me. Starfire pulled her into a bone crushing hug, Cyborg hugged her less tightly, Robin and her shook hands and Beast Boy turned into a puppy and leapt into her arms. She patted his head slightly and when he turned back she kissed his cheek. I found my eyes turning away at the sight and staring at the mess Cyborg and Beast Boy had made in the kitchen. It was my turn to do dishes and they'd managed to use more than what I thought we owned.  
>I had a theory about how Terra got back. I hadn't bothered to share it with anyone but I was sure it was true. When I ended the world everything was turned into stone but when I brought it all back everything that wasn't meant to be stone turned back and it seemed to me that Terra wasn't any different.<br>Beast Boy said my name and I found my eyes flinging over to see they were just talking. I wondered what about. I heard Adonis being mentioned and I figured they were talking about the time Beast Boy got chemicals all over him and Adonis and Adonis attacking me.  
>While they continued their small chatter I rinsed my cup out and opted to do the dishes later, saves me doing them twice. I walked through the dark and empty halls at a slow pace. I was in no rush to get anywhere and at the moment I was unsure of where I was headed. My feet shifted along the ground causing the fabric to make a sweeping noise.<br>I found myself in front of my bedroom door and placed a hand on the cold steal for a moment. It was nothing like the warm beams of light that made me feel like I was wrapped up tight in front of a warm fire. No. This was more of the feeling you get when you're in a dark place with nothing but an icy wind blowing onto your bones and sending strange pulse's through your skin. The thought made me shiver and caused my fingers to curl.  
>I opened the door which created a small <em>hiss<em> and stepped into my room. The smell overwhelmed my nose and the light that still beamed in through the window made my lips tug. I could feel a smile trying to be formed but forced it down as I moved over to the bed. I held my hand in the beaming light and watched the shapes that changed on the wall. A shimmer of light here and there and the cascading shadows that covered the rest of my room.  
>My eyes were fixed in a certain corner but I refused to think of the reasons behind it. That one corner of my sanctuary caused more pain than seeing Robin and Beast Boy happily in love with someone else.<br>I shook the thought from my head and moved to my bookshelf. My fingers traced each book lightly as if it was about to crumble into dust and be blown away. There was dust below each book but some had been disturbed and had striking lines through it from where I've pulled books out. Most of the books where spells, potions or something to do with magic but others were just novels I found interesting. My hands traced the spine of a book I'd read several times but moved on to the next book.  
>I couldn't find anything that would hold my focus. All my books and nothing that could drown out the drumming feeling of rejection. Was it so much to ask for just one person to really see me for myself? My eyes landed on the corner from earlier and I felt a ping of pain in my heart.<br>_He _saw me for myself, _He _knew me for who I was but in the end _He _betrayed me. One of the reasons I thought me and Beast Boy would be good together was because we'd both had similar experiences with love and betrayal. Terra had betrayed him once but all seemed forgive among everyone apart from me. I didn't in the slightest forgive her but I figured that had something to do with her taking Beast Boy away then her past actions.  
>My body tensed and I whipped around at the sound of loud banging at my door. I took in a small uneven breath and moved over to it. I opened the door enough so it still covered half of my face as I looked out and saw Cyborg. No one else was around but it didn't shock me.<br>"Yes?" I said in a questioning tone, my voice completely steady and my face stone hard. Cyborg looked down the hall before fixing his eyes on me.  
>"Everything… alright?" he asked with concern clear on his voice. It wasn't hard to see he was worried for his baby sister which is what he considered me to be.<br>"I'm fine," I answered and went to turn away but somehow Cyborg has managed to jam his foot between the door and the wall. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Rea, I see the way you look at them… why not tell someone how you feel," Cyborg said with more concern in his tone. I zapped him back with a bit of my power and gave him an annoyed look. I slammed the door shut and sat in the middle of my bed.<p>

I woke up to the alarm sounding, I wasn't sure when I'd fallen asleep but I didn't have time to worry about that. I got off the bed and straightened my clothes before running to the ops room. Robin and Starfire where already looking at who was attacking and Beast Boy was standing with his hand holding onto Terra. Cyborg came in and looked at me then Beast Boy's interlock hand.  
>"Are you sure you're okay," he whispered and I nodded before walking over.<br>"Shouldn't Terra be leaving?" I asked in a stoic tone. They looked oddly at me and then Beast Boy turned and stared at Terra.  
>"You could help us fight… if you want… no pressure," he said and Robin exchanged a small look with Cyborg and me. Cyborg nodded but I could feel the concern for me radiating off of him and I nodded signifying it was fine.<br>"Terra?" Robin asked and she looked between him and Beast Boy before nodding. Robin turned back to the computer and on the screen the museum popped up but with no name or Intel of who was there. Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Starfire and myself got into the T-car while Robin got on his bike.  
>The drive probable only took a few minutes but all the cute actions between Terra and Beast Boy made it drag on forever. I blocked out the chatter and looked out the front window as we drove, pretending everything was fine. When we arrived at the museum it seemed untouched from the outside. We all went inside and looked around, everything seemed to be in the rightful spots.<br>"Nothing's been touched man, I don't know why the alarm went off," Cyborg said. Robin took another look around before moving into the next room. The museum had recently gotten a bunch of artefacts from England all to do with the Middle Ages. The room seemed untouched like the rest but as we moved deeper there seemed to be a few things out of place. On the ground near were a statue had been placed was what reminds of it crumbled on the floor.  
>"Dude someone broke into the museum just to destroy a statue, that doesn't seem right," Beast Boy said. I looked at the pedestal, the name of the person that had once stood here was Merlin, a wizard. It said that his statue was found in the ruins of a castle along with two books on the kingdom Knoll. I moved away from the statue after reading the name and heard crackling from under my boots. Cyborg shined a light and we could all see the shattered glass from one of the displace casings. One broken statue and one missing item but no other damages or any signs of how the person got in and out. None of us could make sense of it.<br>"So what do we do now?" Terra asked.  
>"There's nothing more we can do," Robin said before turning to leave. The rest of us followed out to the car and bike. Again the drive didn't take long and once we were home I sealed myself in my room.<br>All I could think of was the statue. Someone was found in the ruins of a castle after a fight and was located with two books. I pulled out all the information I had on Knoll but kept coming up empty on who this _Merlin _character was. My eyes locked onto the chest that held more answers but I refused to open that book again. The pain it had caused me once still rippled through me making it harder for me to open up to people.  
>I heard a knock from my door and sighed as I stood in a circle of open and piled books and scrolls. My muscles flexed as I moved over to the door and opened it halfway. Robin and Cyborg stood there with a disturbed expression dawning on their faces.<br>"Can I help you?" I asked them.  
>"The statue said it was from Knoll and the artefacts where from the Middle Ages, I know you don't want to but the book," I cut Robin off with a quick no and slammed the door in their faces. I wasn't going to do it, I wasn't going to open that evil book ever again. I moved to my bed and laid down hoping they'd leave and understand that I couldn't open that book again. I couldn't.<p>

I felt hands on my body and hot breath on my neck. Where ever I was it was dark and felt so closed off. I couldn't feel anything but the hands moving on my body tracing each shape affectionately and the breath that made my skin tingle. I squirmed as the hand moved along my back tracing slowly down the spine. My body shivered and I tried to move forward away from the hands but found my wrist where bonded to the wall just below my waist.  
>Panic flared inside of me as the person found the zipper to my costume and slowly undid it. I tried to call for help but found even my voice was gone. Things didn't seem good for me. I felt my costume coming looser and the person moved it so it covered just above my bust. The hands that had been once behind me where now in front and slowly tracing the edging of my costume. Their touch so feathery and light that it caused my skin to tingle and left the impression of still being there long after it had moved somewhere else.<br>The person moved closer and I could feel the hard body pressed against my own. It leaned into the nook of my neck and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. The air felt like it was burning my skin, like the naked flame against my skin. The lips of the person brushed lightly over my skin, from the base of my neck up to my jaw while their hands traced my hips.  
>I tried to pull away from the intruder but found it impossible to move away. I couldn't see anything every time my eyes came into focus the room become even darker. The body felt like it belonged to a man and it was pressed so close to mine that I couldn't take a breath without touching the person. His skin burned hot and made my body sweat from the closeness. His lips stayed on my naked neck for what felt like forever.<br>When the body finally left mine I felt my costume being pulled back on and done up before a bright light entered the room.

I found myself shooting upwards in bed and looking around for the intruder. No one was here through. The room was empty and noiseless. My head shook lightly from side to side. Of course no one was here, it was a dream. An odd type of dream that I've never had before.  
>I threw my covers over and pulled myself from the warmth of my bed. A small shudder run through but I paid no mind to it. I wrapped my cloak around me and fastened the latch before making my way to the roof. The sun hadn't even begin to rise but the smell of the air told me it wouldn't be long. I looked at the dark and stormy clouds, anger and filled with tears of rage and the wind sharply whipping around me. Once I started my mediation I'd be able to ignore the pains of the icy winds curling around my skin.<br>I floated just at the edge of the tower. Legs crossed and hands on each knee. I repeated the phrase _Azarath… metrion… zinthos, _over and over letting the world fade into an illusion of my mind. I floated lazily at the roof end, eyes closed tightly and mind concentrating on only keeping my emotions down. I was struggling slightly through as my thoughts kept going back to my dream. It was such an odd thing, a dream with someone touching me and kissing me. I didn't like it. It's not the type of thing I usually dream about. I usually don't dream and just have intense emotions running through me from my friends, like somehow they'd managed to completely intrude my mind as I laid peacefully.  
>My mediation hadn't managed to calm me or even set any nerves. I stopped when lights hit my closed eyes invading even my concentration. I open to see the once dark and dreary clouds had crossed the sky and new ones where now out. The suns light touched the windows of the city reflecting them in the tower's direction. The water that surrounded the tower glistened and sparked as small swells hit the land, darking the once bright sand.<br>Footsteps were what brought me out of these thoughts. A pair of feet walked lightly up sets and out the roof access. They stood only meters away as if debating whether or not to turn around. Only two people in the house would have that type of decision and the person's feet were too light to be Cyborgs. Robin finally walked over to me and stared out to the sun. I shifted into a standing position and watched what remained of the sunrise.  
>"We understand you don't want to open it, I'm heading back to the museum today to talk to the curator and find out information and Cyborgs going to be researching, see if he can find anything on the items," Robin said with a calm tone, the tone showed me he wasn't angry with me and that he really did understand my reserves to that book.<br>"So then I don't need to," he cut me off with a quick nod. I smiled to myself and turned back to the ocean. At first I thought the waves had seen angry with fits but now looked calm and at peace. Robin and I headed into the kitchen where he made his breakfast and I made my tea. Robin and I talked about the museum and what we thought might have happened. Robin said that it could have been a robbery gone wrong and I said that maybe one of the guards had just broken the statue and part of the book causing him to leave. By the time the others had come out I was pretty sure we'd come up with every hypothesis possible.  
>Robin left early, Beast Boy went straight to gaming after breakfast, Starfire left for the mall and Cyborg was setting up at the computer. I headed over to him and sat next to him. He was scanning all know data on the statue and book but came up with nothing after two hours. I thought about my book and had him search it up but in another two hours we had the same result. It was like they didn't exist. "Maybe the library?" Cyborg suggested quickly but before we had a chance to decide or not the house was lit red with flashing lights and blaring sirens.<br>I want over to the computer and located the disruption quickly "Mumbo at the bank," I said calmly to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "I've sent Robin and Starfire the location," I added and teleported us three to the crime.


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way to the old library in the middle of the city. Mambo hadn't put up much of a fight and was beaten easily after Robin managed to take his wand. We'd set him off and gone for lunch beforehand. My mind was unsettled and rattling around in consent chaos. If we didn't find answers here than it meant, no matter how much I didn't want to, I'd have to reopen Malchior's tome. The idea of seeing those haunting eyes on paper and listening to the soothing sound of his voice made my muscles twitch. I couldn't talk to that sliver tongued devil again. I couldn't have him in my life again, but it seemed that everything was telling me I had no choice.  
>Still the idea of talking to Malchior set a large spiral of emotions through me. I wasn't ready to think about him again. His betrayal made it impossible for me to care for anyone else and impossible for me to open up. Since that day I found it hard to even talk to my friends. Everything was different after that day. Robin had started to teach me things about catching lies even though my powers could do that, Cyborg was more protective about who spoke to me, Starfire had given me mounds of her food in order to help my healing heart and Beast Boy and I had something in common that gave us a unique bond. Cyborg and Robin knew the type of emotions this was putting on me and had tried everything to settle it, even offering to talk to him themselves but I knew they'd never get answers. The only person Malchior would want to talk to was me.<br>After we got to the library Robin informed us of his findings. The exhibit had already passed through Steel City and Robin had asked Bumblebee for pictures of the statue and book so we knew what we were looking for and what had been destroyed. Robin and I went to the middle age section while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire checked other areas for any hints. The piles grow large and large, each stacked with ten thick books or more. After hours of reading we'd come up with nothing. Beast Boy had been looking at mystical items and books, Cyborg had been checking out status and their origins and Starfire had join us but after at least a hundred books we'd found nothing.  
>The pictures came through and Beast boy plus Cyborg headed to the desk to ask about them while Robin and Starfire went in search of new information. I sat down and looked at the pictures. The book looked like my white one but was opposite, black where the white was and gold where the book was done sliver. They looked like a set, a match made perfectly for each other. I grimaced at this because yet again it was proof that I was going to have to open Malchior's book.<br>The screen flick black for a moment as the next picture loaded. When it was fully loaded it showed a man. It seemed somehow similar to what I figured both Malchior and Rorek had looked like. Tall, short hair chopped above the ears, muscle, in a suit of armour similar to Rorek's and with the same M on it. _Maybe this was him, although the book stated he had long hair not short and in the book he wasn't as built. _I stood up and went to Robin and Starfire who had a large pile of books and were already zooming through them. "I'm going back to the tower, were only going to get real answers from there," I said to him causing him to snap the book shut and stand. "I could go with you, so you don't have to do this alone," he said but my head shook and I teleported before he could argue. I knew I had to talk to Malchior but I didn't need to embarrass myself in front of my friends as well.  
>I arrived in the shadowy folds of my room, light only entering from one area near my bed. A slight crack in the drapes where I haven't pulled it across enough. I wondered to the chest that held more emotions than I'd ever hoped to feel and used my powers to snap the lock. Candles around the room lit themselves as I made my way to the bed with the book in my hands. My heart had started pounding against my chest threating to slipt me into two if I didn't stop. <em>Malchior. <em>Even the name gave me chills.  
>A small book stand flew out from under the bed and perched it' self in front of my bed. I placed the book on the stand and sat down on the edge of my bed with my body and face concealed behind the confines of my cloke and arms folded underneath. With a quick mutter the book's pages flew to the one with his eyes. The moment the page fell onto it my heart sank. Nothing had changed but the eyes themselves where so full of pain and hatred, they burned my very being. I hated the amount of emotions that caused me to feel. The hurt, the desire, the hatred, the betrayal, the happiness and the love. I'd loved him once and those eyes still made me feel weak in my skin.<br>I couldn't let him see my guard was down or that I was rattled by his eyes. That I was quivering with the idea of his touch. What was meant to be the greatest love I'd had turned into the most pain I could feel and yet seeing him made me want to forgive and forget.  
>"Sweet Raven," his voice sounded just as sincere as before but it was also the thing that fed me lies. His voice had managed to pull me from the roller-coaster I'd gotten on.<br>"Lizard," I grumbled and her a breath noise from him. His eyes watched me. The eyes of a cat stalking its prey.  
>"May I ask why you've pulled my book from the shadowy confines of that dreaded chest," he asked with an annoyed look playing on the face of the book. I smile within my shadows, he hated the chest, <em>good<em>. "I need to ask you about something… an artefact from you're time," I said dryly although the topic peeked his interest. "What type of relic have you found," he asked, his tone had become laced with interest. I couldn't help but worry about why? Why was Malchior so curious?  
>"A statue and book, the statue was destroyed and was a replica of someone known as Merlin and the book looked like this one just with gold and black," I said and I noticed the slight change in Malchior's eyes when the name was said. He went quite for a bit as if trying to figure out something. I didn't bother him, happy to not have to speak to him but eventually he spoke "You'll have to free me if you want any information," he said in his normal tone, the same one that had caused me to free him once before. I shot up, taking the book from where it stood and moving it into the chest. Malchior pleaded with me to listen to him but instead I threw the book into the chest and slammed the lid shut.<br>_Why did I think he'd give me the answer I wanted without anything in return? That was like a child thinking they could get away with something if they blamed it on someone else. _I knew why though, we needed answers but that didn't mean I'd have to make a deal with the devil to get them.  
>I walked to the kitchen for some well needed time and tea. The kitchen was empty of all life with light shining in the room. Without the others there was no life in the tower, no way to tell if it was a home or not. My kettle made a whistling noise creating sound in the dead like room. I wondered how long I'd have till the titans returned home. I sipped lightly on my drink before heading over to the computer and typing in Malchior's name and the time period he was born in. Nothing came up. An empty bar just like the other times. It seemed any information I'd have to get off of him.<br>"Well that was a waste of my game time," Beast Boy yelled as he jumped over the couch, flopping down dramatically. Reading for him was the equivalent of running a marathon. "Nothing, not even a mention of anything," Cyborg said as he dropped himself near Beast Boy. The two looked worn and unhappy. Cyborg held his head in his hands and Beast Boy turned into a small puppy with an upset look. Next to follow was Starfire who sat down just as unhappy as the boys had and Robin walked in and saw me. "What did Mal," was all he got out before I shook my head.  
>"Nothing, not unless I feel like releasing him," I said causing Beast Boy to look at me.<br>"You spoke to _Him_, that flying monster," Beast Boy wailed as his small rant continued with less flattering names. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at me. His sad eyes bored into me and the expression become calmer. "I just don't want him to hurt you again Rea,"  
>"I'm not about to fall for his tricks again," I said and he pulled me into a hug.<br>"Is there anything he might have said," Robin asked "Maybe something he didn't mean to let slip," I shook my head. Malchior had barely made a sentence after I told him about it.  
>"No once I said something he went quiet and then tried to make a deal," I said gaining a small nod. Cyborg shook his head in disappointment.<br>"Stupid lizard, what's going on in that head of his, doesn't he know that even if we let him out we'd only re-trap him," he said as he rose and went into the kitchen. I followed behind after prying Beast Boys hands away from me. "Does it matter, he wouldn't give us information anyway," I said. "Thanks," Robin whispered to me and I nodded.  
>Cyborg made us dinner while Beast Boy cooked his own. The boys played video games for most the night with Starfire watching while Robin and I went over everything Malchior had said in hopes of finding some hidden message. But after two hours we had nothing but a headache. I was about ready to call it a random robbery when the alarm blared through the tower.<br>In the main room Cyborg was already at the computer trying to locate the attacker while Beast Boy and Starfire waited. Robin and I made our way over in time to hear it was another attack at the museum. We all looked at each other for a moment. It could very well be the same attacker. I teleported us while we were all close by and dropped us near the doors to the museum.  
>The doors where the same as the other night, no one had broken them but this time one was cracked open slightly. Robin signalled for us to move forward and we did. We went straight to the middle age era knowing if it was the same person that's where they'd go. My eyes fixed onto a man with dark hair and hidden within body armour and a black cloak. He turned to us after Beast Boy stood on glass, with cracking under his foot. Behind the man was shattered cases but only the one's that held books where broken. It was clear he was searching for something.<br>"Who are you? And what do you want?" Robin asked as everyone got into their battle stance. The new man held his hands up which knocked his cape back showing the book that was still missing. "My name is Marlin, I'm here to retrieve my belongs, two books. I've one among these casings but the other remains to be found," he answered with a sincere voice. Robin and I exchanged a small look at the name, _Marlin,_ like the statue.  
>"How did you get here?" I asked with clenched teeth, the words hissed out of me a little meaner than I'd intended. "I was sled away inside a statue, it seems my once prison has crumbled upon my release," he answered and it made a bit more sense, the statue had fallen to pieces and really it didn't seem like someone would break into here just to demolish a statue.<br>"And the book?" Robin asked pointed to the one around his waist. "It's mine along with a white and sliver one. That one however doesn't appear to be in here," he answered and I dropped my stance, he wasn't evil but he also wasn't getting Malchior's book. At least at the moment he didn't know I had it. "There all I have left from my past… from Knoll," he continue, his voice seemed full of pain and his eyes dropped to the ground.  
>"Wait, Knoll, isn't that were that Malchior guy was from?" Beast Boy asked and it caught Marlin's attention quickly. Beast Boy tried to fake a small laugh as me, Robin and Cyborg glared at him. "Heh, my bad," he said playing with his fingers and shifting his foot.<br>"You have seen my book than," Marlin was practically beaming at the idea of his book being returned but I wasn't about to hand it over. "Yes, but It's too dangerous to be handed over, I'm afraid it will have to stay with me," I said trying to calm the tension. Technically he didn't know he'd done anything wrong and he wasn't from this time so none of us could blame him. He was just taking what belonged to him back but that didn't mean I was about to hand over a manipulating dragon.  
>"You don't know what type of power you're dealing with," he growled lowly and I could see a flicker of power behind his eyes. "Calm down, I'm aware of what lies within the book and I can contain it," I said but he seemed to laugh. "Oh no love, I wasn't talking about that power," he growled and sent a dark wave of black magic towards us "I was talking about mine," he screeched before zapping us back about fifty paces.<br>I jumped up off the ground ready to attack but he was gone, no longer standing in that spot. I knew he was still here however because I could see the glass in the room lifting off the ground. I carefully turned around in time to see each of my friend's bodies being dragged away. "Robin… Beast Boy… Starfire… Cyborg," I called and turned in my spot. My feet took me to the nearest doorway and I walked down carefully.  
>I could hear drops of water on the roof and it leaked in from broken windows. The shimmering reflections made it harder to concentrate on what's in front of me but I managed to keep moving. My team members needed me.<br>I stepped into the main lobby that lit up as lighting crashed down outside. Against the wall leaned Marlin with a smirk plastid on his face, one that said he'd won. "Where are my friends," I growled but he shrugged it off as if I'd said nothing.  
>"You're quite lovely, perfect shape and usual eyes. I'm quite smitten with you," he said forcing his body into a standing position but his arms where still crossed. I moved forward with my hands surging with magic. "Powerful too, what a find piece of art you are," he said moved closer to me, he didn't seem too worried with my magic.<br>"I won't give you the book," I growled and wrapped my magic around chairs before flinging them to him. He didn't even try as he dodge them. Before I could react to him he grabbed my and pinned me against the wall. "Let go," I growled and tried to force him away with my powers, I realised that was a lost cause because he was now blocking them.  
>"You will hand me the book," he growled and leaned close to my face. I struggled to get back from him. "But, it doesn't matter, I'll get it either way. Of cause if you hand it over without a fight I'll be a lot kinder to you," he said but I kept shaking my head. "No," I hissed which caused him to move closer to myself, his body pressing write up against my own. I could feel the lust and desire coming off him waves along with some other emotions like pride. "I look forward to seeing you again, fair lady," he whispered and brushed his lips on mine before disappearing. I whipped my lips before pulling out a yellow device and contacting the others. They all showed up one by one in the lobby and once we were regathered we went home.<p>

Back at tower, "Yeah, one minute we were all knocked down the next I was being hung up by the curtains," Beast Boy said as he mused over the fight. "Yeah man, I heard ya, I had a similar thing happen except I was caged by all the bones," Cyborg said and shivered at the creepiness of it. "I was pulled into the martial arts exhibit and attacked by swards and I found star trapped inside a painting. Seems this Marlin guy knows all the tricks… what did he do to you Raven?" Robin asked turning to me from the counter. "Nothing," I lied "Seems he thought the glass would be enough to fight me off and didn't bother with anything else," I said and they seemed to shrug it off.  
>"What about the book, if he's wanting to release Malchior shouldn't we fine a safer place for it," Cyborg asked as he looked at me. The room seemed to go quite as all eyes landed on me. "It's safest where it is," I said simple and left for my room.<br>The candles lit themselves as I walked to the trunk that held the only thing I truly hated. I knew now I'd have no choice but to talk to him. Marlin was after him, I needed to know why. I debated talking to him now but I was tired. This could hold off to morning couldn't it?  
>I pulled my cape off before getting into bed. I was tireder then I thought because the moment my head hit the pillow I was out.<p>

The hands were back but this time they had no restraint over tracing my figure. I still couldn't see in the pitch blackness of the room and I still felt my hands being restrain at my waist. The only difference was I knew I was sitting down with my legs tied to each side of the chair.  
>One of the hands was at the back of my neck drawing patterns along it and tickling my spine while the other was on my leg running up and down it with long strokes. The flesh was hot and burned me causing me to gasp and morn. I didn't know what was happening but it seemed impossible to wake up. I rocked my body trying to free myself in the chair but only managing to knock the persons hand further up.<br>When the hand that was against my neck moved to my front and traced shapes on my stomach I was relieved slightly until I realised that it was still flesh against flesh. Whoever this was had taken my clothes away and although I could not see that didn't mean that he couldn't see. I tried my best to bit down the emotions that rocketed through me. The fear, panic, hatred and loathing for this but person didn't seem to mind.  
>His fingers feathered over my skin as he started to drift his hand lower. I felt him move closer to me, closing my legs and place his weight down. He run a hand through my hair before tugging my head back leaving my neck exposed for him. I gasped and shivered as I felt his tongue slide up my neck from my above my breast to my ear. He blew cold air onto the wet skin before moving to the other side.<br>I was sure at this point I was crying, but it was just a dream right, this wasn't really happening to me. I'd wake up and everything would be normal again.  
>The man kissed my neck before biting down making me gasp in pain. His teeth sunk deep into my skin and I felt his tongue swirling over it as he sucked on the spot. I was pulling at my wrist so much trying to free them and the moment they were free I tried to shove at his chest. He grabbed one of my wrist and held it to the point of bruising as he continued to lay kisses over my skin. I yelped as he pushed down on me forcing more of his weight on top of me. I screamed for him to let go but my voice was yet again gone.<br>I heard the smallest sound, as if he'd spoken to me but I struggled to make out the words. And then a light appeared in the form of a crescent.

I bolted up and searched my room like last time but found it empty. There was no sign that anyone other than myself had been in here. I shook my head as I through the blankets off and headed to the bathroom with a towel and change of clothes. It was early again and I was starting to lose sleep. Yes I always woke early but at the moment I was waking up at least an hour to two hours before normal time.  
>I turned the tap onto hot inside the bathroom and stripped my clothes off before stepping inside and fixing the temperature. My eyes remained closed and I thought back to my dream. Why was I dreaming like that? Why did this person keep <em>touching <em>me? My head shook and I opened my eyes watching the water. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed it was tinged red in the colour. Turning the taps off I moved to the mirror and used my hands to wipe away the fog the steam had created.  
>I could see the deep bluish-purplish mark on my neck with deep teeth mark and blood dripping lightly out. I lifted my hand to my neck as a reaction and felt a sharp pain in it as well. My eyes fell onto the wrist I was now cupping in my other hand and I could see the tender skin there as well. <em>It's not a dream<em>. I thought as I raced back into my room, throwing clothes on and dropping to the chest. I opened it and pulled the book out before placing it open on the stand.  
>"Deal,"<p>

**Okay, Chapter two done. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I didn't want to make this deal but I had no choice, someone was sneaking into my room and having fun with me while I slept. Malchior hadn't said a word or made a sound since I pulled his book from the chest, and that was at least an hour ago. I sighed realising either he'd forgotten words or he was a little… a lot shocked. "I'll release you from the book… but I want some proof first, something that will prove you actually know what's going on," I said after an hour of silence. I couldn't take it anymore, I was already on edge about someone being in the room and now he quiet. I growled and felt my hands gripping tightly together.  
>"Why, you seemed to have no interest in releasing me before," he asked finally. I sighed, I didn't really want him to know and I hated that he felt he could just ask questions when he felt like it. "It doesn't matter, you're getting what you want," I seethed. Malchior seemed mostly unamused by my reaction but decided from what I could tell to play along.<br>"The statue you spoke of held a man known as Marlin, he was one of the best wizards of my time but also consumed by jealous for those whom were better. I'd fought against him a few times and each time I won so he started to use more… darker spells than myself," Malchior said and I could hear an identified tone in his voice. "So why does he want this book?" I asked stoically. "He doesn't, not the book anyway. He's looking for me," Malchior replied.  
>I looked at him a little confused, this guy was after him. If he planned on destroying him I couldn't see an issues with it but if his plan was to release Malchior and us him for evil than I'm not quite sure I'd allow it. But it still didn't explain my dreams, the only thing I could make sense of was that my dreams happened after we saw the statue. I didn't completely believe in coincidences and it seemed more likely that my dreams had to do with the statue. Maybe Marlin believed he could scare me into handing him the book.<br>"How do I stop him?" I asked. The room went silent for a moment and I could swear I could hear him thinking it over. Like the sounds of cogs on a clock clicking into place with each second. "I believe the deal was I prove I know him and you release me. Clearly I've proven enough knowledge so now it's your turn," Malchior said in a 'matter of fact' way. I growled and closed the book before placing it away.  
>If I was to release him then I was going to need everyone up and some way to contain him. Once we got our answers I'd have to re-trap him inside the book, which would be easy if it wasn't for the fact that it took most of my power. Still, I was sure we could get our answers and trap him before anything dangerous happens.<br>I decide Robin might be the best person to speak to. His room was on the other side of the tower so I had time to think about what I should say to him while I walked. He needed to know I'd agreed with Malchior and was willing to free him on the condition he told us everything we needed to know about Marlin. I needed to show Robin that Malchior already proved he has answers. But I feared it wouldn't be enough to get him to agree. There was always the dreams and mark I had on me but Robin might not think the same way. Either way, I had to try.  
>"Robin," I knocked three times and stepped back. My voice sounded slightly nervous but I knew Robin would understand my worries. I waited outside the door and could hear the small rustle of sheets and footstep's lightly on the carpet. Robin opened the door with a yawn and long stretch, his masked eyes blare open. Upon seeing me he woke up and looked back to his small clock that read four fifty. "Raven, what's wrong?" he asked me in a worried and dazed tone. I could see his forehead crease in confusion.<br>"I think we should make the deal with Malchior, I've spoken to him and he does no something about this guy," I started but Robin had cut me off before I could keep going "You opened the book again, didn't you?" Robin asked and I nodded. He sighed before stepping out and heading to the kitchen with me right behind. I noticed Robin stopped at Cyborgs door and knocked. Cyborg was just as confused as Robin had looked but followed us to the kitchen.  
>I didn't mean to wake Cyborg up as well, I thought Robin would just decide but apparently not. When we did reach the kitchen Robin made himself a coffee and Cyborg just sat down near me at the table. It was quite for a bit, Robin clearly trying to figure out what to ask and Cyborg waiting patiently for a reason to be here.<br>"What did he tell you?" Robin asked and I told them everything Malchior had told me in a few minutes. They looked at each other for a long moment before either chose to speak. Cyborg seemed concerned while Robin kept his feelings masked. Really if it was such a big deal then why'd they both ask me before?  
>"If we release him he could just attack us before we have a chance to lock him somewhere," Cyborg said "But he seems to know things about this Marlin guy and it can help," Robin shot back "If he's telling the truth, you know he'll manipulate anyone to get out of that book," "Yes but he also knows we can easily re-trap him inside it," "Maybe he's figured a way past that or has a plan to stop us," this went on till both Starfire and Beast Boy had entered the room and sat down with their own breakfast.<br>"Hey… Rea what's going on?" Beast Boy whispered to me. I turned to him and Starfire who seemed confused. I told them about Malchior and what was going on and they both muttered a small _Oh _as they turned back to their food. "Are you going to release him?" Beast Boy asked which caught the attention of both Robin and Cyborg. Their arguments had been going on for quite some time but neither of them had bother to even ask me what I wanted. Which at this point was to stop having weird dreams.  
>"Raven it's up to you, we can argue all day but really were not the one's he hurt," Robin said taking his seat next to Starfire. "If he does hurt you again though you can be sure I'd kick that lizard's ass into next year," Cyborg said sitting across from me. I nodded and looked between them. They both had good arguments, Malchior could use this as an escape or he could help us. Either way I'd rather be ready with something that can hold him in case.<br>"I think we need his help, but I don't want to just free him. Maybe I could look at ways to keep him trapped to the book," I mused and everyone seemed to like that idea better. If we had a way to keep a hole of Malchior no one would have to worry as much. The team kept the chatter up for quite some time and eventually I'd managed to slip from the room. I was still unease about freeing this monster but it had to be better than the dream's I'd been forced into. My mind wondered back to Malchior each moment and it seemed like I was forced to think about him all the time. Each time I inhaled my thoughts seemed to think of him and the love I'd once felt and when I exhale it was a sharp sting of reality. Malchior was and always will be my enemy.

I placed a hand on the cold steal of my door trying to think of a reason not to enter but finding nothing. Malchior would be in there, waiting for an answer and expecting release. What was I to do? I still needed to look through spells and find something that stopped him for being completely free. Maybe if I could find something like the paper form I'd held him in, than maybe I could keep him from running off. Binding him to a book would be another way but I wasn't sure how to do that yet. There might be other ways that I don't even know of yet but I will figure them out.  
>"So… I spoke to Robin and Cyborg, they think you're information is viable but I don't have everything I need so the spell it's self will take a few days," I said talking to the book that was in the corner of my room. He seemed so harmless, like nothing more than a book but I knew otherwise.<br>"Marvellous, once I'm free I'll give you everything you need to know," Malchior answered and I had to refrain the urge to mimic him. His voice might be charming but I wasn't a fool, it was laced with venom much like the rest of him. "Yes," I quietly spoke. My hands shook lightly as I took the book from the stand and moved it back into its home. I snapped the lid shut and sat upon my bed meditating.

The next week went fast, only a break in at the bank from the hive five. They weren't easy to catch but they didn't manage to take anything either. I spoke to Malchior once more to make him aware I didn't trust his magic and would be using a spell of my own. He didn't like it of course but wasn't about to argue with the girl releasing him.  
>Today however was finally that. I wasn't ready to release him but I no longer had a choice in the matter. Everything was ready and the titans all hung around this time to watch. I was just about to start the incantation when the alarm sounded.<br>"Trouble at the library," Starfire said and my first thought went to Marlin, but it didn't make sense. Why would someone that knew I had the book go to the library? "Any ID?" I asked and she shook her head. Robin moved over but took a look on my face and knew what I was thinking.  
>"We'll go, you deal with him," Robin said earning a look from the others, but one look at me was enough to make them all run the other way. The moment they left I started the spell. It was almost the same, the only difference was an object that would be connected to Malchior forever, something that if damaged he'd feel it and if destroyed he'd die. Just something to keep me and my friends safe.<br>My hands flung in different motions as I casted the same spell. A bright light appeared around him and pages tore from my book, flooding around him in swirls. I was thrown back into a wall, I managed to sit up and rub my head as the swirling slowed down to a stop. I expected us to be needing a new roof, or some other damage but in front of me stood a man, no older than myself. I felt myself becoming more dazed but he seemed uncaring. Although he looked at the book oddly and then to me a few times.

"You infused me with the book, that was… _unexpected,"_ Malchior said in his sweet tone. I could see the him… _Him. _The real him, the person I was promised for the first time. His hair was nothing like Rorek's, it was short, just under his ears and messy black, and his eyes a forest green set upon a canvas of white. This was not a dragon like I'd expected. "Speechless, my sweet Raven," he said in cooing words but right now the best I could do was say nothing and do nothing.  
>Malchior walked over to me in small gentle steps, he knelt down in front of me with the book at his side. I found my heart beating senselessly against my ribs as he reached forward and gently brushed away my hair, that'd fallen into my face. I felt his worm hands on my skin and found it immensely hard to turn away.<br>"St… stop," I stuttered and moved down the wall from him. "How are you… like this," I said and pulled the book from his grasp. I quickly tested any limits I might have but he's sweet chuckling brought me out of my thoughts.  
>"Sweet Raven, did you think that would hold a wizard like me?" he asked as he sent a small ball of fire to the book turning it to ashes in seconds. Now where was I meant to put him? <em>The animal shelter, they take lizards don't they?<em> My mind thought bitterly.  
>"I needed that," I grumbled "Yes, to re, re-trap me, won't work. The books has been used to many times and anyway, why on earth would he want to trap me?" he questioned back, each sentence being him closer. "Oh, I wonder what would make me want to make sure there was a way to deal with you… It's not like you have a thing for betrayal and deception. And further more why are you pretending to be human when I already know what you are?" I asked back earning a shrug. "I'm not pretend, this is my true form," I growled at him through clenched teeth but he seemed unafraid. I couldn't listen to this anymore. He must know he wasn't fooling anyone.<br>"Whatever, stay here and don't move, when the titans get back you give us all the information you have on this Marlin guy and the book he stole. Got it?" I asked showing my hatred for him. He shrugged and sat down on the table. "Yes, I've gotten it. Till then however maybe we could… _talk?"_ he asked as he crossed his legs and started fidgeting with his thumbs. His legs swayed forward and backwards while he waited. I looked at him with a little of disbelief. This was meant to be the man that had betrayed me and yet it seemed all he waited was to make me feel better. "No," I answered swiftly before moving back to the kitchen and starting to make my tea. It was better than the chatter currently going on.  
>"I didn't know I'd still be in my dragon form Raven. When we were together I truly believe that, that's all it was. I'm sorry," something in the room broke and I really hope it wasn't anything important. "I see you're powers still create trouble, sweet Raven. I could teach you again if you'd like," another thing exploded while my hands reached to my hood, hoping it was on but of course it wasn't. I pulled it quickly over my face and turned to him ready to yell but caught off guard by his closeness. His chest was right in front of me, barely an inch away. I never realised how tall he was, I only just reached his shoulders.<br>It was hard being near him like this, hard breathing when all I could smell was his scent. I couldn't even force my eyes to stare at his because I knew I'd become lost the moment I did. I didn't think I could even touch him without wanting him. I pulled away as much as I could and stepped over to the other side of the bench. _It's just a chemical reaction because of your history, nothing more. _I kept telling myself and the logic seemed sound enough. Built up emotions because of our history.  
>"Something the matter Raven," he asked in his charming tone. I forced myself to look up at him, to stare into his forest eyes. I didn't want to look at him but I had no choice. "No, everything is fine. I'm just not use to <em>people<em> being in my space and I'm especially not use to animals towering over me," I sneered as my kettle sounded. Malchior smirked at my words and held his hands up defensively as he took a step back.  
>I made my tea quickly before sitting down at the table and blowing lightly on it. Malchior moved over and sat in front of me, forcing me to resist the urge to tell him that animals sat on the ground. "Don't I get anything?" he asked with an uncaring tone. "I'm out of pet food," I replied dryly. He laughed full heartedly and a smile cracked over his face when he stopped. "Is there some reason you associate me with pets, and for that matter animals," he asked "Because you are, you're a giant lizard nothing more," his hand dropped down and held mine tightly. The warmth skin against my cold hand sent fuzzy feelings through me. "I'm not just a dragon love, and I do feel more than you think I'm capable of," he said with a very tender tone.<br>It was hard to think this was the same monster that had once hurt me but it was possible that he was just re-acting the same set. I ripped my hand from his and made my way to the couch, trying to hold space between us. He was getting to me already. Why did I still care about him? I knew what he was and yet I still cared. Maybe it was because he no longer looked like a dragon, or maybe it was because I needed him right now, all I really know is that he's dangerous and I need to keep my distance.  
>I sat down on the couch and ignored his company while I sipped my tea. It was calming even in the current situation. Malchior for the most part remained unheard. He quietly sat and fiddled with his thumbs. I knew he wanted to speak but I was in no mood to listen to him. I couldn't stop my eyes though. They drifted over him a few times, he looked a lot like the character Rorek with only a few differences. His hair was black and sat below his ears in a messy wave, his eyes where a dark forest colour and he was a little more built then what I thought Rorek was. My first thought was that he took on Rorek's image all that time ago but now I was unsure. Rorek didn't look the same to how Malchior looked. It was possible that Malchior was taking on another appearance, from yet another book, but why? He had nothing to gain no reason to make himself look like anything other than a monster.<br>"You've been staring at me for quite a long time, is something wrong?" Malchior asked snapping my dazed self out of it. I turned away, staring into my tea. Why had I been staring in the first place? "No I just don't understand why you look like this," I said. "I told you this is how I always look, I'm not just a monster," Malchior replied in a stoic. He'd clearly had enough of my questions.  
>We both stayed quiet for the next hour, neither one of use even looked at the other although I knew part of myself wanted to. Cyborg called and told me that they were going to be a while so now I was left with no escape. I hated the idea of talking to Malchior but it seemed I wasn't getting a choice in the matter.<br>"The others might not be back for a bit so you should just start talking," I stated while turning to face him with my legs crossed. He nodded slightly but seemed to be staring off into the distance. I cleared my throat to get his attention but again he seemed to wave me off. Finally I stood up and moved so I was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He looked at me with dull and tired eyes.  
>"A thousand years trapped in that dreaded book and the only thing I can think about is sleep," he mumbled. I could see the shadowing under his eyes and the way his eye lids drooped as if going to drop any second. Even if I could get him to tell me what he knew it wouldn't matter, not right now. The only real problem was that I couldn't leave him alone in the tower so he either had to sleep in my room or out here. Coming to that I decided to grab a blanket and pillow for him and a set for myself. When I moved back he was already lying on the couch and looked to be half asleep. I dropped his set near his head and moved around to the opposite end lying myself down and pulling the blanket on. I decided not to bother with removing my shoes so all I took off was my cape. I hadn't realized how tired I was myself. Once my head hit the pillow I was practically out.<p>

I knew I was in the same room with the same problems as before. The only difference this time was it felt like my back was against something soft. A few wiggles in movement and I knew I was lying against a bed with my arms and legs sprawled out tied down. I couldn't move anything but the major part of my body leaving me pretty much harmless.  
>The hands were back on me and running down my shapely body with a feather touch. I could feel where the hem of my leotard sat, just above my chest with the arms out. The person slide the along my skin but like always I couldn't see him. One hand focus on that while the other was on my inner thigh caressing it gently. It seemed I had no choice in that matter.<br>I struggled against my bonds more franticly then before but I only managed to knock his hand up so it was close to my privet area. I could hear nothing but a loud ringing noise in my ear. I was being tiled with waves of emotions, most centred on fear. I didn't know who this was, how they kept getting me, why they wanted me or even how to stop them and at the moment it seemed I couldn't.  
>The man had managed to pull my leotard down pass my knees forcing my legs closer together. I felt the body shifting till it was right above me with one hand stroking my torso while the over played with my panties. I tried to scream but found no voice to call. Lips brushed over mine lovingly and I felt the hand at my panties scrap down my leg digging in deep and pulling the strap down with it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Raven… Raven wake up… Raven!" I kept hearing a person say but at the same time the feelings didn't go away. I could still feel someone's hands on me and my body being bond. "Raven you need to wake up," the voice cried out again. I felt a rush of cold before I could move freely again. My body shook violently as I sat up, arms clenched tightly around myself. I could see water over the couch and myself and glared towards Malchior who dropped the bucket down as if trying to pull of innocents.  
>"What in hell did you do that for?" I asked as a shudder run up my spine, my costume had been unzipped.<br>"You screamed," he replied shrugging it off as he headed into the kitchen. I noticed the worried look on his face as he passed by me but he quickly pulled it back. While he was in the kitchen I took the chance to do up my costume and pull his blanket around me. I was still freezing but at least now I had some warmth.  
>"Why was my costume undone?" I asked, angry flaring off me clearly. He shrugged again and moved back over to the couch. But I could tell he was hiding something. "Malchior," the name barely made it passed my lips.<br>"You were saying things in your sleep, asking… someone to stop," he said and I watched as he raked his hands through his hair.  
>"What's going on with you, why do you even care,"<br>"Someone is attacking you in your sleep, why wouldn't I care?" he stood.  
>"Because you're the one who betrayed me," I yelled and the room become silent. Malchior turned to me with a look on his face. It looked halfway between pain and fury.<br>"If I had any say in the matter I wouldn't have done that to you Raven. I never wanted to harm you," he said being very carefully of the words. Wouldn't of hurt me, did he really think I was that dumb? He wanted an escape from that stupid book of course he meant what happened.  
>"You wanted out… you got your wish," I stated plainly.<br>"You're the only person I didn't want to hurt Raven," Malchior said and I could see him starting to move closer to me. Whatever plan he'd come up with it wasn't going to work on me not again. I walked out of the room leaving him there on his own and headed for the bathroom. Thanks to him I now needed a shower and to change.  
>I took some new clothes from my room and walked straight into the bathroom. The time in my room suggested that only two hours had passed since I released Malchior and no one had gotten home yet which made me wonder what was going on.<br>I jumped into a quick warm shower and waited till I was no longer shivering to get out. It was just passed dinner time so after getting dressed I headed back into the main room and started to prepare food without a word to Malchior.  
>Malchior moved over to me and watched as I prepared the food but didn't speak. Which was good because currently he was welcome.<br>I only cooked the instance meals which Cyborg had gotten me after seeing my attempt at cooking. I had attempted cooking pancakes once more and they turned out worse than the first lot. The only one able to stomach them was Starfire. I liked the idea of feeding Malchior some of my pancakes and seeing if he could live through it.  
>"Marlin is one of most… powerful people I've encountered. He never matched up to myself but he was still quite powerful. He was one of my friends till he started taking the lives of innocents. I tried to stop him and even tried to save him, bring him back from the darkness he was heading into but he didn't want help and when I did step in to try and stop him he turned on me and did everything in his power to control me. It worked. He had complete control over me and made me hurt so many innocents that he'd deemed unworthy. That's about the time Roark was sent to destroy me. Marlin had no use for my human side so he kept me locked up in dragon form and forced me to attack all who opposed me including Roark. I didn't want to hurt him just like I didn't want to hurt you.<br>Roark was meant to kill me but just like Marlin had thought, he couldn't. We were brothers all three of us. Roark and myself twins and Marlin born first. But he never saw us that way, he never felt like brothers. Marlin wanted everything, all the power, all the people and he wanted to have control over his own dragon side. Once he turned nothing was able to stop him," I stood there looking at him with wide eyes. The story was odd to say the least but what was getting to me was that he had let two tears fall from his face. He was upset about this and I could feel it all thundering through me. My body shook from his pain and ever second I stood just standing there caused me more pain.  
>The microwave <em>dinged<em> turning my attention away from the painful look that covered Malchior. I went over and pulled my food out but no longer felt as hungry as I had been. I placed the plate in front of Malchior knowing I wouldn't eat it anymore. He looked up to me with his eyebrows knotted together as if confused.  
>"Eat, it could help," I said as I sat down near him. I made sure to leave at least one space but he moved over so he could sit right next to me.<br>"Marlin doesn't want that life anymore, what he wants is everything I had then and everything I have now" Malchior continued.  
>"You don't really have anything now and unless he can travel through time he's not getting what you had back then," I answered back.<br>"He has one," Malchior mumbled as his face turned back to the meal.  
>"What do you mean he has one?" I asked back.<br>"Roark, that's why he kept the book you mentioned," he answered and turned to me again. Roark was trapped as well, great. But if Roark was the thing Marlin wanted from the past what is it he wants from the future.  
>"And the other thing, you're book?" I asked and he shook his head.<br>"No, that would mean very little to him because I don't care for it or even love it. He wants everything I love and other than Roark there's only one other person I love," he said as he turned full around to me and looked at my eyes. It was hard for me to look away from him, his eyes so enchanting and hunting at the same time.  
>"Love, you've been in a book for a thousand years, who could you love?" I questioned but was pretty sure I already knew the answer.<br>"You," it was barely auditable but I heard. I fixed my eyes on the ground unable to hold his gaze. Everything was going wrong. I wasn't meant to still care for him, I wasn't meant to want him and he wasn't meant to be human or even touchable. He was meant to tell me what I needed than fly off but instead he tells me he loves me.  
>"Raven, I'm only going to try this once," Malchior said and I felt my eyes fly up to his asking the question of what? What was he going to do? My question quickly answered as his lips touched mine. His lips burned me as he kissed, he pulled my body close to his. I doubted anyone could have softer lips that burned on touch. I could feel chills going over me and my eyes closed due to the pleasure of it. But this was wrong. Every sensation he made me feel tripled the pain in my heart, every small touch burned me and filled me with thoughts of lust and desire. How was I meant to hate someone that I wanted so much?<br>His iron grip had pulled me even closer forcing his boiling skin against mine. My heart rate tripled as I gave into the touch. He was the first person I truly love how could I say no to him?  
>Malchior pulled back, his eyes opening and staring intently into mine and his lips went straight. I could hear his ragged breath closely matching my own and small pine mixed with the brunt small of bark washing off from him. He was intoxicating to me and every moment we sat there with our lips barely touching was powerful moments of pain that reminded me he never really cared. I was only an instrument for his freedom, nothing more.<br>"My sweet Raven," Malchior said with a breathless tone. I could hear the effort he had to put in to get out my name and the fact that he could do nothing more than a whisper told me he was satisfied with that kiss.  
>"This can't happen," I walked off leaving him before anything else <em>could<em> happen. I was in my room in a flash and sitting on the bed cross-legged with no thoughts other than him. My thin fingers moved to my lips and touched lightly creating a slight tingling sensation. Malchior what was I going to do about him. Obviously we couldn't be anything more than what we were but were did that leave us. Me hating him and him hating me that was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to be able to touch him again but I knew how much pain that would cause me. He was nothing but a monster.  
>How could I be so stupid? This is what Malchior wants, me to think he loves me so he can get something than like before he'll leave me to pick up the shattered pieces. I'm being played.<p>

"You're right love, he doesn't love you," a voice said in-between the darkness "He's simple doing what he's good at, using woman to get what he desires. You know better than to fall for these tricks, don't you, love," I tried to move as the voice seemed to get closer.  
>"Who are you?" I asked finding that for the first time in this room I had my voice. I felt something pull across my eyes before a blinding light invaded my vision. I squinted my eyes and blinked a few times trying to find my way past the light. It started to subside as my eyes adjusted to it and I realised I was in some type of old house. The walls made of bricks with a roof of hay, a small fire place to my right with seats around it and to my left a large bed with purple sheets with gold trim and red rose on top. I searched for my capture next and found him lazy leaning on a wardrobe with arms crossed and a grin covering his face ear to ear. Marlin, I knew it.<br>"Dear sweet Raven, think of this as help. I'm saving you from Malchior aren't I? If I didn't pull your mind into this little dream world you'd be still thinking of him wasting your time with questions," he laughed as he made his way over. I didn't realise that I wasn't actually falling asleep, which could explain why it's so hard to wake up.  
>"I don't need your help. Now let me go and stop being me here," I growled lowly and tried to call my powers up.<br>"Won't work, not here," he said.  
>"Let me go," I growled again only earning myself anything chuckle.<br>"No, Malchior thinks he has you, well that's never going to happen. You see Malchior only like's things while there pure and unstained by people, once you're stained he'll never touch you," I gulped at this as he made his way closer with a knife in hand. I tried to move but found my body stuck against a chair and when I looked down I saw I was no longer in my costume but a cut up version of it with no cape. This made my heart pound even harder to the point of hurting against my ribs.  
>"You'll never be able to live with yourself after this," I said as a last resort. He snorted out and grabbed his ribs like they hurt from the laughing.<br>"I'm not the one doing it, Malchior wouldn't care if I was the one who touched you, he'll know there was nothing you could do but Roark on the other hand, he'd never touch you or speak to him again," he said and I watched as his hands shined an ink black for a moment before Roark, the person I thought Malchior was, appeared in front of me with chains wrapped around his body. He fell to the floor with a loud _thud _and tried to muffle out words. I could see the scared look in his eyes but I could also see the youth in his face. He couldn't be much older than myself.  
>However I didn't get long to look him over as Marlin undid the ropes around me and dragged me to the bed. He tied me back up to the post of the bed with great difficulty. I bite, scratched and hit as much as I could but lost in the end. Roark was pulled into a standing position and the gag stopping him from speaking removed.<br>"Please, she's innocent, you're grudge is with Malchior and I. Don't drag this fair maiden into it," he said, his eyes doing all the begging they could.  
>"I told you if you wish to be free and not see Malchior dead you'd have to do everything I asked. Remember?" Marlin said bring the knife to his neck.<br>"She has nothing to do with this, I won't hurt her," he growled as Marlin cut away some of his top and moved him over to me.  
>"I expected you to fight back which is why I'm not leaving this up to you. This world has many interesting things but my favourite is a device that can record everything. Malchior can see it happen even if you're under a spell," and with that said he muttered a quick phrase that turned Roark's eyes red for a moment before returning to normal. Almost instantly he climbed onto the bed and straddled me with Marlin fiddling around with a video recorder. I looked at Roark with the saddest look possible but it had no effect, he was completely oblivions to what was happening.<br>"Well I'd love to stay but I have to see how Malchior is," Marlin said disappearing. This was my dream so you'd think I could have some control but nothing I focused on would move in anyway. Roark was already kissing my neck deeply and biting into which made it a little harder to focus on objects but I managed. I jumped slightly when I felt his hands on me. One running up and down my thigh and the other at what was left of the top of my clothes. His icy hands slide underneath causing me to shiver and lose focus on the objects in the room.  
>I couldn't even believe this was happening. Frist off I wasn't falling asleep I was being ripped from reality and sucked into the dream world. Second I could fight off someone who wanted nothing to do with me and third this was all to get at Malchior who I didn't even like.<br>I snapped out of my thoughts as Roark ripped what remained of my shirt in half leaving me exposed. I wanted so bad to wrap something, anything around me and run off but I couldn't. His lips moved down my neck to my breast and started to suck on it. I jerked my body away the best I could and tried to scream only to find my voice was gone again. Roark did his best to pull me back but when it didn't work to more hands appeared from the bed and forced me back to him. Roark than kissed my lips with all the same desires of Malchior but left me feeling as cold as ice. Roark and Malchior might be twins but there complete opposites. Roark is like ice and Malchior is fire.  
>"I'm sorry," he muttered out with great pain. I could see how much it took for him to say those two words to me. He didn't want to do this, if he had any choice he would have stopped. But the fact was Marlin was in power here.<br>I looked up to Roark with a sad face knowing how much this was going to hurt me. Where was Malchior when I actually needed him? Why hasn't he woke me up yet?  
>Roark eased down the rest of my costume and pulled his clothes off. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore.<p>

I felt a large pain run through my arm and turned to see Malchior sitting there with the other titans behind him in the doorway. It was clear I was on the floor and not my bed but I could help but wonder why?  
>Robin tackled Malchior before I had a chance to ask what was going on. They fought on the ground in my room but from where I sat Malchior was holding back. The others came over and helped out even holding him in a lock while someone grabbed something to detain him. I could see Beast Boy's lips moving as if asking me something but this was the first time I'd notice the strong ringing inside my ears and that fact that I couldn't hear anything else.<br>I stood up but the feeling in my arm stopped me. I could see a Birdarange sticking out with blood pooling out around it and understood what Malchior did to wake me up.  
>"Stop," I screamed or yelled. I couldn't even hear myself so I wasn't sure how loud I was or what I even sounded like. All eyes fell on me and Starfire dropped the rope. Malchior broke free quickly but didn't try to fight them. Instead he stood still next to Cyborg. Beast Boy tried to speak to me again but I couldn't hear a thing. I looked at him oddly for a moment before locking eyes with Malchior. His forest eyes looked almost full with desire and pain.<br>"I can't hear," I said but still wasn't sure how I sounded. Malchior stepped over gaining some weird looks from my teammates. He held his hand up to my ear and I could make out the faint glow of his healing power, like my own.  
>"Better," he asked and I felt so relieved to hear his smooth and rich accent again.<br>"Yes," I answered as I turned my attention to the others.  
>"Raven he stabbed you and he betrayed you how can you act like this," Beast Boy asked.<br>"What do you mean? He only healed my ears and he stabbed me for a good reason," I answered but cringed as Malchior removed the object.  
>"He stabbed you, there isn't anything good you can say about him stabbing my little sister," Cyborg said.<br>"I needed it. I was trapped in a dream world Marlin created, it's been happening the last few day but this one got really bad," I answered and there stunned faces was enough to know they weren't happy.  
>"And you didn't tell us this was happening?" Cyborg yelled and wagged his finger towards me.<br>"No, I didn't understand them till the other day," I answered back.  
>"Not that it matters, even if she understood what was going on there'd be nothing she could do to change it. While in the dream state Marlin creates the only one with power is him alone and she wouldn't be able to wake up on her own," Malchior said as he leaned against my bed room door.<br>"So how do we stop him from pulling her into this dream state," Robin asked.  
>"That is his doing, the best we could do would be to follow her in there or watch he while she sleeps other than that there's nothing we can do," Malchior replied.<br>"Raven, are you okay," Beast boy asked while the others continued there discussion. I nodded trying to listen but all I could really do was feel slightly panicked.  
>"She can't be baby sat ever night, there must be a way to stop this," Robin shouted.<br>"Well unless we can break Marlins magic there's really nothing we can do," Malchior shouted back.  
>"Can we do that," Cyborg asked. Malchior just stood there with an unhappy look on his face. The others didn't know this was his family and what they were asking was for him to hurt someone he cared about… if he still cared about him. I know how I'd feel about my own family.<br>"We'll need some things," with that he left the room. I could see how upset he was and how much he didn't want to do this. But it was too late, he had no choice.

**Okay, first off I'm well aware I suck at sense that involve kissing and touching so don't hate me for that. Also I had great idea for a cross over in this story that changes Ravens up bringing a lot but I'm going to run out of ideas and it's my birthday so being crazy is completely allowed. This cross-over is why I mentioned Raven's family very briefly but I'm not talking about Ariella, don't like her anyway. Nope I've decided to change her back ground… Yay. Now instead of being from Azarath Raven is from a place called ARANDALE… and Raven is now her middle name because I've lost my mind.  
>If anyone has any issues you can take them up with lefty… (That's a batman reference)<br>Anyway, if you do have an issues with the next chapter and all the changes I'll be making to Raven's life please let me no and I'll redo the proper way, otherwise LET IT GO (Get the hint there)  
>Oh, as a finale note, I notice some people don't like the no gapes between spaces. I'm sorry about that it's a habit of mine when writing I hold Shift so the paragraph is on the next line down which is how they do it in most books. Umm if this is an issues for too many people let me know and I'll rip out my Shift button. That should stop me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I don't own frozen or once upon a time. **

It was a long time ago, back when I was at Arendelle. My mother Ariella was the queen and my father or at least the person I thought was my father was King Maurice of Arendelle. I lived there happily for quite some time with my younger sister Anna.  
>One day Anna was struck by my magic, the power of ice and snow. At the time I figured I was just different or something was wrong with me but as I got older, things changed. When Anna got hurt I was locked in my room, never able to speak to her or even my family again. My mother cast me off as a monster and my father although he tried to help me couldn't get past my magic. I was alone.<br>After the death of my parents I was meant to take over the kingdom. During my coronation my magic was let loose and I became what I'd always feared. A monster.  
>I bolted from the castle leaving the calls of Anna behind me and headed deep into the woods and up the mountain. I created my own kingdom using my magic and changed everything about me.<br>Anna came looking though and got hurt. I froze her heart. The one person I never wanted to hurt and yet I had. Hans told me what I did and I tried to collapse on icy lakes of my kingdom. He took the chance to try and kill me when Anna intervened. She saved my life and we thought everything would be fine once more. Kristoff and Anna where setting up for their marriage and I was in control or had some control over my magic. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Than Anna went away after we read my mother's journal and I meet Ingrid our aunt.  
>Ingrid was like myself in most ways but didn't really have the love of her sisters. Still for once we all seemed happy and when Anna came back it was fun again.<br>Eventually Anna and I discovered the truth about Ingrid and tried to place her back inside the urn we released her from. But something went wrong. Anna become infected with a spell and attacked me instead. I was trapped in the urn for thirty-years.  
>In that time the urn travelled from place to place till it landed in a town called jump. But while in the urn I found out about my real father and the evil I would do. My powers where swapped to dark ones that I could barely control and most of my memories were gone. I barely remember what Anna looked like anymore.<br>At the time of my arrival there was an alien attacking the city so I didn't need to hide. I was freed but a boy in a bat costume who I now know as Kyd Wykkyd but it is unlikely he would recognise me.  
>I changed costume and spoke to the people fighting the alien girl after releasing what was around her wrist. It was unlikely she meant any harm and was just hurting from the bracelet.<br>After we all became friends I went back and took the urn hoping it could bring me back to my home.  
>No one new about my past. The hell I went through with my mother and the horrible things I'd almost done and I planned on keeping it that way.<p>

**I understand this is extremely short it's meant to be. This is what I want to do as a remark, Raven will be Elsa of Arendelle with the ice powers but only if people like this random take on it. Otherwise I'll be having to write a new story that is based around this anyway. So Yay? Nah?  
>Oh and it had some of Frozen and Some of Once upon a Time because… reasons. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Malchior had spent two weeks showing us things we needed and telling us about the spells we could do but he never made any effort to look for Marlin. I on the other hand had to be under supervision and woken every time I stirred due the sleep invaders. Marlin knew that something was happening but he made plenty of jokes showing me how little worried he was. Malchior posed little to no treat to him.  
>It seemed we'd never be able to stop him and Malchior wanted no part in dealing with him. The moment we'd see his name show up on the computer Malchior would bring up another object for the spell and would fly off to find it.<br>Then there was that kiss. Malchior seemed to be pretending it hadn't happened and I never knew what to say to him. I made sure it was never the two off us alone but that didn't really stop him from looking at me the way he does. I can feel his eyes burning into me. I can feel his desire every time where next to each other but I try not to let it get to me. He and I can't happen, not again.

"Yo Raven," Cyborg growled out as a Red X dodged his punches. I'd allowed myself to focus too much on Malchior. Currently my team was being beaten by Red X as he broke into the labs in an attempted to acquirer more fuel. Robin and Beast Boy where already engulfed by large X's and wiggling around on the floor like worms and Starfire had her legs tied to the top end of a beam and waist tied to the rest. She wasn't struggling as much but after being up there for ten minutes or so I believed she was too dazed to do much.  
>I let my eyes follow the line of the room, eyeing off the objects I could throw at X. I called up my powers and collected loose objects to throw. X was managing to block both me and Cyborg as he shot his cannon and I throw each object.<br>"Too slow kiddies," X taunted as he covered Cyborg in the same tape that was wrapped around the others. I throw my hands up in an attempted to stop him when the room started flashing colours. I tried to focus my eyes as bright green's, red's, purple's, blues, and yellow's appeared but ended up squinting. My hands clenched onto my head as the room span. Red X and my friends where calling but it sounded like nothing more than loud screeching mixed with their voices.

Everything went white as I fell to the ground. There was no smells, sounds or anything darkness in the blinding white light. My body felt like it might lift off the ground at any second and float away like a balloon caught in a strong wind. I wondered where I was or what had happened to me but found myself to panic to find any answers.  
>Time felt as if it was standing still yet at the same time was flying by so fast that I couldn't keep up. I didn't believe I was dead but really what else was I to think? I couldn't be sure how long it took, a minutes, a day, a week or a year but eventually I found myself waking up in the middle of a forest. I couldn't see my friends bringing me here, not if I was sick or lifeless.<br>I used my hands to life me off the ground with the help of a vine and turned in circles. Tress in front and behind, trees at my sides but no sign of footprints or even the lights from the city. I was starting to get worried. Something had clearly happened, something that even I couldn't explain.  
>My hands started to rack through my hair as I continued turning over and over and over again. It wasn't till the sixth turn I'd noticed my hair was longer and sat in a braid over my shoulder. I looked down to see the bright blue dress with crystals along the top and a split along right leg. My skin even looked whiter. Someone had put me here and wanted me in this dress, the only question was why?<p>

I turned around once more slowly, looking over each tree and figuring out the best patch to take. My eyes became fixed on a tree that loped to the side a bit. I'd seen it or maybe even read about it once before. Either way the fact that I could recoginse it told me that it was the way I needed to go. I made my way under the tree and through the thick branches. The wind whipped lightly around me flicking my light blue coat with snowflakes in front of me. The grass had become tall causing me to stable a few times and as I waked the wind picked up. It was now howling against me, forcing me to turn back or stumble. My arms shielded my face as the gust swept around me.  
>A branch snapped down in front of me blocking my path and I could hear thunder snap a few marks away. My body tensed as something touched my back. A loose branch had gotten stuck in my hair and was scraping along my back side. I turned to pull it away but was meant with the sight of raining falling in the distance at an alarming rate. It was like watching a wave as it crashed down little by little. Nothing was going right tonight.<br>I turned around and bolted through the trees using my hands to knock away branches as I ran. My feet kept catching in the long grass and twigs caught in my hair pulling me back. My dress had torn in a few spots and behind me I could hear loud clapping from the heavy rain. Shelter would be great right now. My foot caught on a stamp as I was coming to the edge of the path. I tumbled down a hill having rocks, sticks and roots fling or catch on to me as I rolled down the muddy hill.  
>I could see the odd colour of my blood and the dark mud as lighting lit up the sky. The heavy rain finally hit me making my body feel as if I was being pushed in deeper into the ground and pelted with pebbles. I found barely any strength to lift myself but I did and even with the rain forcing me down I managed to stumble through the trees.<br>My feet tripped over everything, my body was starched up and my powers weren't working. Today had gotten so bad that I no longer hated Malchior as much. He might have hurt me but this day had down more physical, mental and emotional damage than most.  
>A light caught my eye and I found myself stumbling towards the small Hab. Nothing too big, just a small house built into a hollowed tree that wrapped around it. I knocked at the window with quick knocks and felt colder as I saw the hot fire inside. I didn't react much to the cold usually but because my powers were gone I was no longer impervious to the temperatures.<br>A man with long white hair and a scarf around his mouth came closer to the window. As his icy eyes landed on me they widened and he moved to the door.  
>"Please, come in. You'll catch you're death out here fair maiden," he chimed as he helped me inside and moved me closer to the warm fire. My skin felt better already as the heat from the flames hit it.<br>"Thank you," I spattered out between shivers. He sat next to me and looked at me with concern.  
>"May I hold you?" he asked and I felt heat rise in my cheeks as he looked into my eyes. I knew but his face he meant it nothing more as a way to warm me but it still sounded like something else. I nodded and let him pull me close to him, his body temperature sinking into me.<br>"Where am I?" I whispered as another chill racked through me.  
>"The kingdom of Knoll fair Maiden," he said in the proud way people mention their homes. <em>Knoll<em>, the name clicked into my head within seconds and now even that three made sense and so did the man that was holding me.  
>"You're Roark, the great wizard who defeated the dreaded dragon," I exclaimed while pushing away from him to look at his eyes. This was the man I thought I was meeting when Malchior first spoke to me.<br>"I have fought no dragon fair Maiden and I'm actually only a mage and spell caster to the queen. If you wanted great magic my bothers are more suited. However it's comforting to know that I'm thought of even in other worlds," Roark said with his eyes examining the ceiling. He turned back to me and I could make out the imprint of a smile under his scarf "Although, you know off me but I'm unsure of you, May I ask your own name?" he asked politely.  
>"Raven," I answered earning a tilted head.<br>"Usually name. Where were you heading Lady Raven?" he asked as he mused over something's "The weather is not good for travelling," he added.  
>"I, I woke up in the middle of the forest with no memories of how I got there," I answer knowing it was the only thing I could really say. I wasn't really sure what had happened to me.<br>"Oh, maybe a spell. I could take you into town and see if anyone knows you," he stated and again I could make out the small smile.  
>"Aren't you a wizard, couldn't you yourself help me?" I inquired. Roark rubbed the back of his neck for a moment as an odd look covered his face. I could tell he wasn't sure about using his own magic to help.<br>"Actually I'm not that powerful, a spell that managed to take away your memories could off done more damage to you than you realise. My brothers would be better suited to help," he answered with a sheepish look. Roark didn't seem sure of his own power which meant that I was here before Malchior had turned. I couldn't understand why I was sent back this far, what would be the reasoning behind such a move. Malchior had no reason to send me back. Even if I didn't believe everything he told me since I released him again he'd know this type of spell would have little effect on how I felt. Marlin on the other hand might off done this as a way to keep me and Malchior from trapping him.  
>Roark showed me to a spare room and gave me a rag and bucket to clean off. He told me he'd bring in some food while I did my best to wash off. The rain had managed to remove most of the mud and the fire had dried patches of dirt on me. I washed the ragged clothe before using it to scrub any dirt patches clean. My dress was almost as clean with only a few patches of dirt and a couple of rips. Pulling it off me, I rubbed the messy spots with the rag before pulling it back on.<br>I was feeling cleaner by the time Roark showed up at the door again and offered me a soup of sorts in a wooden bowl. He sat on a rug made from animal fur and patted for me to sit with him. I did so and sat my food to the side while I fixed my hair. Sticks, leafs and dried dirt covered most of it but by the time my food was cool enough to eat my hair was repined.  
>Roark said nothing and tuned away from me while I did my hair. I had noticed the staining on his cheeks before but was now understanding that to him it was odd. A women alone in a forest and now alone in a strange man's house. Even my dress was more revealing than what the people in this time are used to wearing.<br>"I think I will go to sleep now Lady Raven. If you need anything my room is across from this one," Roark said as he collected the bowls. He didn't wait for a reply as he left the room.  
>This wasn't my house or my room. The bed could off housed many strangers over time and I felt eerie about using it. Roark seemed friendly but it was still so weird for me. This was the person I'd thought I was meeting in the future, the person I thought I'd be with when Malchior showed up. And the same person that was now invading my dreams against his own will.<br>I shook the thought away and looked at the large bed made from an old oak tree. The post were all designed and the covers over the bed where made from the hides of animals. I doubt Beast Boy would walk into this house. The amount of furniture or objects built from animals would be too much for him.  
>I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over myself. I wasn't happy about having to sleep in a dress but there wasn't much I could do at this point. The air was muggy and thick. My eyes became heavy fast and even with the uncomfortable feelings I found sleep quickly.<p>

I woke up from the first dreamless night in quite some time. The relief of not having to fight in my dreams or having someone rudely wake me made me feel ecstatic. There were few perks to living in this world.  
>I through the covers over and stood from the bed stretching out my tense muscles. I could make out quite humming in the next room the toon sounded soft with a four bar melody. I straighter my clothes and hair before stepping out of the hall. Roark was sitting near the fire place placing logs inside and watching a pot boil. Three glasses sat out with herbs in them but I was fixed on the fact that there was three. Who was the other for?<br>Roark turned but stopped as he noticed me in the hallway. His face shifted from joy to one of concern in a few seconds and before I could speak he was over at me and whispered _'this way' _in a low hiss. I moved into the last room at the end of the hall. The room was like the one I stayed in but with a few added extras.  
>"I'm sorry, my brothers showed up unannounced," he muttered as he looked over some items in a large oak wardrobe. "People don't usually dress like yourself, I'm concerned what they might think," Roark added. He shut the doors as he pulled out a large white coat with fur around the edges. He handed it to me and turned his back as if to give me privacy. I pulled the coat on and let it drape around my body like my other one would.<br>"So would what do you think they'll think if they saw me?" I asked and tapped his shoulder signalling it was okay for him to turn.  
>"Unsure, they might believe you were a traveller but with the winter storm it's unlikely," he said but I had to go over the line in my head. <em>Winter<em> my mind kept repeating. It didn't seem like winter when I was out last night.  
>"What time of the year is it?" I asked.<br>"Christmas time, the snow started up late last night. You're lucky you happened upon my home otherwise you might have frozen," he answered "Do you drink tea?"  
>"Yes," I answered and followed him back down to the main room. I could see Marlin over in the corner using his magic to create objects and what suspired me more was Malchior siting in the other corner humming and reading at the same time. I thought Roark was the one humming.<br>Marlin looked at me within seconds of entering the room, his gaze held firmly on me as he stood from his chair. He walked over to me in four short strides and took my hand as he reached me. He bowed at me and pecked my hand lightly, it took all my control not to hit him away.  
>"I'm Marlin, second in wizard to the Queen, and who might you be lovely maiden?" asked Marlin. He sounded as if he might be showing off.<br>"Raven," I answered plainly as I pulled my hand from his. Roark turned to us after grabbing another cup and watch with worried on his face.  
>"My brother didn't tell me he had company, especially company as lovely as yourself," he continued.<br>"It's not what you're implying. She was traveling through the woods and happened upon our home as the storm hit," Roark cut in and Marlin only laughed.  
>"Really? No one would risk being in weather like this unless they knew of magic," he countered.<br>"Enough, the last thing anyone wants is fighting during this season, Marlin go back to whatever it was you were doing and leave the lady alone," Malchior cut in. Both boys froze as he stood up and placed his book down on the counter. Marlin moved back over to the seat he was placed on and Roark didn't argue as he went back to the tea. "I'm sorry about him, he because quite egotistic when a beautiful women such as yourself is in the room. My name is Malchior fair maiden and I'm honoured to meet you," he said kindly and like Marlin kissed my hand. I could feel blood rising into my cheeks making them hot and flash with colour. Even now Malchior had an effect on me.  
>"No damage done," I answered taking a step back, the last thing I needed was to fall anymore in love with him.<br>"Roark must of like you quite a bit, he'd never let anyone touch something of mothers," Marlin said and a hiss came from behind me followed by a thud. I turned and noticed the boiled water on the ground and Roark clenching his hand in pain. A red mark was already forming from where he'd hit his hand with the water.  
>"Excuse me," he pardoned himself from the room heading down the corridor. The brothers gave each other a quick look as if figuring out who should go after him. I followed him down the corridor ignoring both of them. I found him just outside the door that led to what I presumed was the backyard. He sat on the pouch holding his hand and staring into the trees. Even without my powers I could feel the pain coming off him in waves.<br>"Are you alright?" I asked sitting next to him. He nodded and turned to me with his scarf down. I could now officially say each of the brothers where beautiful even if I'd never admit it out load, especially to Malchior.  
>"Yes, I was a little caught off guard by Marlin's assumption but I'm perfect," he answered. "Malchior seems to be taken by you," he mused. I shook my head at the thought of Malchior liking me.<br>"I think he's just being nice," I replied.  
>"Malchior usually doesn't bother speaking let alone introducing himself to woman, he thinks there just distractions and not worth his time. I believe you're the first lady he's ever looked at," Roark said, shocking me quite a bit. Malchior in both the future and now seems to be only smitten with me. Either he remembered this happening already and actually did wait for me or he was just stuck up. Either way right now it was hard for me to hate him.<br>"Oh, well I don't know what to think," truthfully I had no Idea what to think.  
>"Neither do I, either Marlin was strake by you," he added. I doubted Marlin had any interest in me but the idea of it worried me to no end.<br>A gust of wind swept up to us causing me to notice the white coat covering the ground for the first time. I expected Roark to shiver from the wind but like myself he seemed unaffected by it. His hand on the other hand already had a welt forming. In a way it seemed he was allergic to heat. Standing I walked over to the snow and picked up a large clump of it. This seemed to catch his eye because he watched me with caution. I was regarded as a threat.  
>"Pass me your hand," I said firmly and Roark's head titled sideways for a moment but held his hand out anyway. I held the snow against his hand and instantly I could see the pain resigning in his face. I didn't understand why he hadn't just healed himself.<br>"Thank you," he said and kept his eyes on our hands. I had both my hands around his while the snow sat there cooling the blistering welt. When the snow dissolved I scoped up another lot and held it there again all the while Roark was just watching me with deep and thoughtful eyes. Malchior finally came out and looked straight at our hands before pretending not to notice.  
>"Lady Raven tea had been severed inside if you'd like some," he said but I could see his eyes dropping onto our hands again. I nodded and stood heading back inside quickly. Marlin was blowing on his in an attempt to cool it while I noticed Malchior's was the only drink that was letting off steam.<br>"Wasn't sure how hot you'd like it. If it was up to Malchior you wouldn't be able to drink it for years," Marlin said. I sat in the seat I presumed was next to Roark's and dried my hands the best I could. "How is he?" Marlin asked.  
>"He seems okay, I don't understand why he doesn't just heal himself though," I answered back.<br>"Because he's not like me, Roark and Malchior's powers are restricted in ways. Malchior is heat, in most ways. Fire, heat, lava and any other heat related power while Roark is ice. His powers hold snow, cold, ice and others. He's more affected by heat just like Malchior is effected by ice," Marlin answered and for the most part it made sense. Roark couldn't heal himself because the heat in the wound stopped him which meant Malchior wouldn't be able to fight against ice. But Marlin said he wasn't like them so what would his weakness be?  
>"And you?" I asked lightly as if it meant nothing.<br>"He's affected by darkness. His powers are light so the oppose power to him is darkness. However in say that the person fighting against us would have to be stronger to take us, out with a single blow otherwise the fight would be evenly matched," Malchior cut in as he reached the table. "I thought your idea with the snow was quite brilliant," He whispered to me. It was safe to say that their magic meant they never needed to bother with healing tricks.  
>"Enough on this, I highly doubt you need to fill your head with useless knowledge," Roark said sitting in his spot of the rounded table.<br>"I like studying magic," I said and they went silent. I wasn't sure if this was around the time that witches were burned or if that was later so their silence worried me. Malchior was the only one to start laughing the other two sat there with their noses deep in their teas.  
>"Beautiful and willing to learn, I can't image you actually have a flaw," Malchior said as he continued to laugh.<br>"Mal, she's… well, unless she's turning into a healer you know we can't teach her," Roark growled lowly as if to cut me out of the conversation.  
>"I've always found those laws unhelpful. She is a willing student," he shot back within a second.<br>"She'll get herself killed," Marlin added as he played with the glass.  
>"And it's against our laws," Roark added. Wasn't really fair and they seemed to forget I was at the table. I kept quite though and sipped my tea.<br>"You're laws, I might work for the Queen but I don't abide by the laws she sets for us," Malchior said in a stern voice. He'd clearly had enough of their arguing.  
>"Right, let's teach her a few spells and send her off to her death. That will make you feel better wouldn't it," Marlin said bored like.<br>"Not what I had in mind, I was thinking I could teach her and prove to the people that not all females are as helpless as they seem," Malchior thought. I wanted to speak up but choose to look at my drink instead, it seemed this was around the time were woman weren't allowed to fight.  
>"She'll get hurt," Roark said.<br>"Woman are weak and will always need to be protected," Marlin added and I found I'd scoffed at the thought without meaning to. All theirs eyes landed on me and Marlin seemed rather interested in the noise I'd let out. At this point there was nothing more I could do then prove I was better.  
>"I could take you in a fight easily," I said sipping my tea. Malchior laughed again and I could see the smile over his face. Even Roark struggled not to laugh, he ended up covered his mouth with his hand.<br>"I doubt that," Marlin said but the two boys made the situation impossible. I stood from my seat and stepped over to him.  
>"Then how about a deal," I purposed and watched his eyes.<br>"Against a woman, I couldn't it would be-"Malchior cut him off "It won't be heard by anyone besides ourselves. Although I can't help but wonder what people would think of you if they knew you were afraid to battle against a woman,"  
>"I'm not afraid," Marlin yelled and stood so fast that he bumped the table spilling the drinks and sent his own chair backwards. "Outside," he ordered and walked the way Roark went earlier.<br>"You don't have to Miss, you can back out," Roark said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled away and followed Marlin outside with the other two behind me. Roark seemed scared thinking we were joking and nothing would happened while Malchior seemed delighted by the idea.  
>Marlin had used his own magic to set up a small circle in the snow and had brought a stand full of weapons for us to use.<br>I stepped in to the arena and got straight into a fighting stance. Marlin glanced towards the weapons but shook his head realising I had no intention of using them. Malchior quickly explained the rules, which was along the lines of first one to get pinned with no way out for ten seconds was the loser. Marlin wouldn't really stand much of a chance against me.

**Okay I know this chapters a bit odd and Raven is now in Elsa's dress. I've brought her back in time for a few reason but mostly to explain my own ideas for Malchior's book and fixation on Raven. I've also made it that Roark actually doesn't like magic as much as the others do and he is quite shy.  
>Next this is a kind of spoiler but I decided while writing this that it's not going to be Marlin that sent Raven back in time.<br>Also I have made it Christmas time mostly because I'm feeling Christmassy myself.  
>Lastly I would love to know how people feel about me turning Raven into Elsa….. I know weird but I've partly lost my mind anyway. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Marlin had thrown punches, kicks and well calculated moves my way while I dodged. It was clear he preferred attacking over defence. I moved swiftly and in once quick movement I had managed to knock his feet from under him and pinned him to the ground with my weight placed correctly. I could see all their shocked faces but choose not to care. I'd gotten what I wanted. To beat Marlin.  
>"Bravo," Malchior cheered and held a hand to help me up. I took his hand and let him help pull me up. I stepped away from him and waited for Marlin to pull himself back together.<br>"I didn't want to hurt her," he mumble as he walked over to Roark. Malchior chuckled and moved to the edge of the ring while creating to swards in the middle. I looked at him for a moment and then stepped back till I sat on the edge.  
>"I won't be so easy to beat," he said with humour still in his tone. I shook my head and opted to wait a moment. His foot shifted so slightly but I took it as cue and moved forward carefully before pulling to sward from ground. He did the same and bowed before swinging it towards me. I caught the blade with my own and like that we were off, swinging the blades back and forth, walking in circles and keeping a close eye on one another. Unlike Marlin, Malchior rarely ever swang at me and watched me carefully waiting for the right opening.<br>After holding my own against him from what I guess was twenty minutes I switched my movements and took a low swing at his ankles, he jumped it but failed to stop the elbow I'd sent to his chest and the following kick that I managed to land on his temple. He smirked as he waddled back a few paces.  
>"You're quite good," he said before he ran and slide along the ground. He moved so quick, gabbing one leg which forced me to one knee and taking my arm to fling me over his back. I landed on the ground with him above me and a knife to my throat.<br>"But I'm better," he said as Roark had already started count. Both our breathing was ragged and our bodies so close together. It was really hard to hate him when he looked so full of love and joy. When I thought about him humming in the kitchen it made me want to be with him.  
>Roark said ten and I started to worry I was going to lose. I only needed to break his grasp which at the moment was a knife at my throat. I moved my hand to his arm and fling it away slicing a shallow cut as the knife whipped across my skin. His smirk dropped as I flipped our position with my free hands. Only to have him flip us back and restrain my hands above my head with one of him. Roark started counting from one again and I now needed a new way to remove his iron grip. I decided to do something that might stun him instead.<br>"Giving up," he said breathlessly. His skin smelled of pine and old books and it mingled with the fresh air perfectly. His grip loosened for a second for him to readjust and I took the chance to lift my head and kiss him. Roark seemed to forget he was counting and I could hear them both gasping. Malchior released my hands and I flipped us over again and held the sword to his throat like he'd done to me.  
>"Yield," I hissed as I stood above him. He eyes were wide and I recalled that it was another one of those things people in this time didn't do. Malchior was completely stunned and the other had their jaws hanging open. I throw the sword and walked passed both boys and into the house.<p>

A few hours had passed and neither boy said a word to me. Malchior left the house without so much as a goodbye and the other two seemed to be in complete shock at my behaviour. I knew in our time anyone would have gotten over it but here it wasn't something that happened every day. If they didn't burn me for wanting to learn about witch craft they might have burned me for the way I  
>acted. Roark was now in the kitchen preparing dinner and Marlin had wondered out.<br>"I'm sorry for what happened," I mumbled causing Roark to turn to me.  
>"I've never seen anyone… use that type of… umm… technique. Still it had its charms," he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Well I don't usually do stuff like that… but I didn't want to lose," I replied earning a small smile. Roark seemed kind even now.  
>"I can say with complete confidence that you won both fights," he chimed.<br>"You didn't fight though," I said a little questioning like.  
>"I don't like fighting like my brothers do. I prefer using magic to stop a problem before it happens,"<br>"I understand that, it's not easy having to fight when you don't like harming people,"  
>"Yes, but my brothers… they have their own ways. Marlin, as the eldest as always taken lead but Malchior is much more like myself. Only really fights if it's necessary. Malchior and I can even feel each other's emotions and see what the other see's sometimes," he mused. I wondered what he meant. See and feel how the other does.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked catching his full attention.  
>"I can sometimes have visions of things that are happening with Malchior. Mostly when he's over worked or has too many emotions flying through his head while he can usually see me whenever I'm around someone of interest to me," he answered back.<br>"So what about when you're in more romantic situations?" I asked feeling a little inquisitive. Roark stopped for a moment and looked at me with a blush on his cheeks.  
>"Umm, maybe this isn't the time to talk about such things," he said still not managing to look at my eyes. I nodded and headed outside where the snow was falling leaving heaps of white around the yard.<br>After another hour and an awkward dinner Malchior returned. He asked to speak to me alone and everyone else had bolted from the room without much words or fuss. I stood and moved over to him ready to hear whatever it was he wanted to say.  
>"I was engaged when you kissed me," he muttered and I took note of the fact he said he <em>was <em>engaged. "The Queen thought I was the best choice to be king and I was meant to have no say in the matter. How cruel could life be," he muttered shaking his head. I wanted to say something but knew the moment I spoke I would be out of line again. "I told her no," he added looking at me with eyes that showed only longing.  
>"Why?" I asked without thinking.<br>"People don't act like you do, you're more interesting to me than any Queen could be. I don't love her either but you… I can't think of words to describe how I feel about you," he stated and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
>"What will happen?" I asked and he shrugged.<br>"I'm not sure actually, I have to wait and find out in the future," he said and ironically I already know what happens. A war starts up and they all fight. Malchior uses his dragon side and becomes the dreaded dragon controlled by Marlin and Roark is forced to fight against him. Then he's trapped in a book and a thousand years later that books is being read by me.  
>"You shouldn't… I mean… you've giving yourself to the Queen so she should have you," I said quietly.<br>"I've given myself to no one and want no one but you," he said and I could see he'd leaned down already. "Be mine," he mumbled and before I could answered he'd kissed me. Which was my own fault. Still every time I kissed him or he kissed me it left me wanting more. Malchior drew back making no more movement but I still wanted to be close to him.  
>I grabbed his shirt and pulled him with me over to the table. I jumped onto the edge and pulled him flush against me causing him to blush so deeply I thought his face might turn red itself. My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled him down into a long kiss. His body stiffened at our closeness and I could feel the tension in the air. I knew the only reason I was acting this way was because for the last two week it was all I wanted to do with Malchior. And here he was.<br>"Lady Raven, we cannot," Malchior said pulling away.  
>"Shut… up," I hissed and dropped my hands to his buttons. I pulled away from his lips and made my way down his jawline. He groaned slightly but I could see him bitting his hand to stop it from being load. Malchior was struggling with keeping his hands off me at the same time. I could feel him gently touching me along my arms or back but mostly he remained still while I kissed down his chest. My nails drew blood as they racked along his body causing him to let out a more dragon like growl. He grabbed both my hands and forced them future onto the table while he moved on the table and straddled me. He was gasping and looking at me with shock, lust and more desire than he'd ever shown before.<br>"As I said, you're not like anyone I've meet," he said still gasping. I managed to free a hand and while he was busy looking at me I moved it down and caressed along his waist band. He started shivering and tensed up again. I could see the smile he tried to hide and the odd look he gave me before he dropped his lips onto mine. He pulled my body against his and kissed with some much love and longing that you'd believe he wanted nothing more.  
>"Malchior," I gasped as he undid the coat that hung around my neck. He stopped when he saw the dress and looked at me for a moment. I felt him stand and pull me with him off the table. "What's wrong?" I asked completely clueless.<br>"I want to dance with you," he said and I felt his hands slide down to my waist and him pull me closer. "You're dressed for such an occasion," he added.  
>Malchior swayed to the sides and started to hum again while keeping me close to his body. I had a hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I listened to the gentle humming and kept in time to his movements. We stayed there dancing to his melody for a while, he kissed my forehead and bided me a good night. I walked to my room in complete bliss. Malchior was all I ever wanted and now he was the man I thought he'd been all that time ago. I dropped onto the bed and smiled happily, today was perfect.<p>

The next two days went past fast. Malchior sent most of it together talking while walking in the snow or just enjoying each other's company. Roark also spent time with me when Malchior was busy. He showed me a few basic spells and talked with me about his life. I managed to tell them some things about my life but had to keep it mostly hidden due to the fact I was from the future.  
>Malchior was nothing like his future self. This version of him had not yet done anything wrong. Had not been forced to kill thousands of people or have his life turned to shambles. And Even Roark was different. He was not fearless like the book had made him seem, he hated fighting and he kept himself hidden away. They were both something I could off imagined but at the same time I liked them better this way.<br>I'd just laid on the bed when Marlin appeared above me. "What did you do? How did you send us back here?" he asked angrily. He looked slightly older than the one I'd already beat up today. I struggled against him but he was even stronger than his younger self.  
>"I thought you sent us back," I hissed and kneed in between his legs. He released my hands as he reached for the area now in pain. I managed to pull myself off the bed and set myself into a battle stance. Marlin on the other hand was in pain and when he did manage to stand he looked like he would fall over.<br>"Why you little-," I cut him off as I kicked his jaw sending him struggling back a few paces.  
>"If you didn't send us here who else has the power to do so?" I asked and even in pain he managed to stand back up pulling himself together.<br>"I don't know," he hissed "but it doesn't matter, you've changed things already. We were meant to be on the road back to the kingdom of Knoll tonight. I can't tell my counterpart to leave without changing time but you can. Tell them you're clairvoyant or something that will make them believe there's trouble and get them to Knoll," he growled and stepped out the window.  
>I knew that I couldn't allow too much time to change which also meant what happened with Malchior could have affected the future already. Marlin only seemed worried about himself, even now. I wondered for a moment what might happen to him if his younger version didn't go to back to Knoll. Not that I could spend time finding out.<br>I left the room and throw on a quick, teary face to make it seem like I'd seen something horrible about to happen. I stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen but stopped as I heard voices. Malchior's was easily identified but the other person could have been an either. My name was said and then Malchior hissed. From where I stood I could see him squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"She like me Roark, you and Marlin find people you can care for all the time why can't you leave this one alone," he hissed and Roark looked at his feet as if troubled by the thought. I couldn't make out if maybe he like me as well or if he just thought it was wrong.<br>I tried to quietly step closer when my foot hit a weak floor bored. They turned to me and Malchior's eyes softened as he moved over to me.  
>"Something bothering you love," he murmured while pulling me close to him. Roark turned his head away and folded his arms over his chest.<br>"I had a vision, Knoll was burning," I mumbled digging my face into Malchior's chest. Roark stood up and moved over to use, well I figured that's what he did because the floors bored creaked.  
>"Then we should leave now," Roark said and I pulled slightly away "I'll wake Marlin," he added disappearing into the shadows of the hall way. Malchior kissed my forehead and held me against him. Early today I would have loved this but right now it was just… odd.<br>Roark came back and told us Marlin was gone and after we'd gotten some food we took off out the front door. Malchior led us through trees upon trees till we landed at a cave. He said it was a path they used for faster traveling. We walked for quite some time till we reached a bridge of stone that led to a new cave entrance. I walked over the thin path first followed by Roark but after he'd followed the rocks in the roof of the cave crumbed and smashed onto the bridge destroying it.  
>"Roark, Raven! Are you okay?" Malchior yelled. Roark yelled back saying we were fine and to find another way around. Any more movement and the rest of the rocks could crush us.<br>At the moment me and Roark where walking through the dark cave alone. I'd found out about his family, how his mother died when he and Malchior where younger. He also told me that they learned magic together, of course no one was as good as Malchior. Roark told me that Malchior was trying to help heal people. It seemed Marlin was the only bad one.  
>Malchior had told us early that there would be fruit and other things in the tome but we shouldn't touch any of it. He said that he'd have to take a longer way around. Roark seemed happy at the moment to be rid of him but like myself he was also hungry.<br>"You know Malchior and I share everything, our feelings are all linked to one others and we can sometimes see what the other does," Roark told me as we walked. I nodded and thought over the idea of Malchior and Roark sharing emotions. It was funny to think about.  
>"So what would happen if one of you were to turn evil," I asked looking over the fruit that hung delicately on vines.<br>"I'm not sure, the thought has never crossed my mind. I couldn't see myself fighting him but I know he'd want me to stop him like I would him," Roark answered quietly. His stomach growled lowly as he looked at the grapes. "He, He. I guess I was hungrier than I realized," he laughed causing me to smile slightly.  
>"So why don't you know this place as well as Malchior or Marlin?" I asked and he shrugged.<br>"I have powers but I don't use them as much. I only go to the queen when I need to," he answered, I nodded.  
>I watched as Roark grabbed a handful of grapes off the vines growing along the wall. He looked ridiculous and childlike as he throw them up in the air trying to catch them in his mouth. I laughed as the one he threw dropped and landed in his eye. Most of the berries in his hand dropped to the ground as he reached up to his eye and rubbed the pain. He looked up at me and joined in laughing.<br>"Want some fair lady you must be hungry **(For rape)**" he smiled kindly at me. I smiled back and took one from his hand.  
>"Didn't Malchior say not to eat the fruit" I asked <strong>(Well he isn't here now is he?)<strong> looking at the reddish, pinkish grape that rested in between my fingers. I twirled it for a bit before looking at Roark who had just shoved a large handful in his mouth. He shrugged unconcerned with the matter and kept walking forward grabbing more berries as he went.  
>We reached a room covered in strange markings. The walls of the tome becoming more cave like by the moment. There were a few spikes in the celling but mainly ones that had fallen to the ground. Parts of the cave walls glistened as water ran down pooling at the bottom. While other areas had a glow that came from the sapphires in the walls. Everything looks stunning in the cave and complemented each other perfectly. <strong>(Great for sex)<br>**"It's beautiful" I said moving to the centre of the small cave. It had a dim glow to it and yet you could see details clear as day.  
>"I agree fair lady everything in here is perfect," Roark said not taking his eyes off of me. I blushed a little bit and turned my head away him. <strong>(Hint! Hint!)<strong>  
>"How long till Malchior gets here" I desired a change of subject before I embarrassed myself more.<br>"I'm sure we have plenty of time my fair lady" he purred seductively. I turned away from him and looked ahead there was another tunnel but I couldn't get past something he said. What did he mean by _we have plenty of time_? We need to get through this cave as fast as possible. **(You better start running then)  
><strong>"Plenty of time, for what?" I asked becoming curious. He was standing a few feet away but after I asked my question I could hear him walking towards me. **(Run!)  
><strong>"For this" he leaned in close to my ear as he whispered his words. **  
><strong>Roark snaked his arms around my waist tightly and leaned his face on my neck taking in a deep breath of my scent before releasing it leaving his cold breathe to send shivers down my spine. His arms held me firmly against him while he trailed his soft lips across my shoulder and up my neck stopping to suck on parts of my skin. My breathing become uneven as pleasure racked though my body. He stopped when his lips reached my ear, he bit on my ear lobe sucking on it and using his teeth to pull on it **(Nom, Nom, Nom)**. I moaned at the sensation, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. He started to move his hands from my waist farther down slowly. My body was tingling as his hands moved over me. I try to move forward while his hands were not so tight around me but the moment I did caused him to put one arm back around my waist keeping me still while the other continued to move farther down. My breath got caught in my throats as he ran his tongue down my neck and collar bone. He placed his hands on my wrist and moved walking forward. He started to push me forward moving toward a slab of rock that rested near the edge of the cave-like-tome. **  
><strong>The rock was rough around the edges but the top was flat with small bumps, and about half way it tips up a bit. His lips were at my ear again and I started to feel sick. This wasn't like him, was it? He was kind and treated me with respect, and he'd never do anything unless he was sure it was ok **(Well you thought wrong!)**. But now he wasn't letting me move and he was touching me as if I was his. Was this because Malchior wasn't here, we never did get time any alone but I didn't think he felt this way about me. Then again I'd heard him and Malchior talking about me before. I tried to move again but he pulled me tighter against him and pushed me farther forward. I was sure if he held me any tighter I might snap in his arms and I was having trouble breathing. His breath was cold and sent chills down my spine and his hands made me shiver and tingle. He was nothing like Malchior, I always felt heat radiate off of Malchior but all I felt near Roark was coldness. **(The cold never bother me anyway)** **  
><strong>"We could both have you, share you" he purred in my ear "Malchior won't mind"**  
><strong>"Stop, Stop we can't, this has to stop" everything came out in stutters or whispers I was weak. I didn't think he really cared what I thought. He placed one arm under my legs as he lifted me and placed me onto the rock. Before I had time to move he placed his hands on either side of my face blocking me in. He looked into my eyes searching for something. I looked at his piercing blue ones and could only see lust and desire in them. **  
><strong>"Why" he breathed on me while moving closer to me. I tried to pull away but his right hand grabbed my face roughly and forced me to look at him. His eyes priced though me and I started to panic. His face was only inches away from mine. I tried to think of anything I could say to make him stop. Something that might hurt him enough.**  
><strong>"What about Malchior, he'd feel betrayed if you do this, haven't you caused him enough pain already" But it didn't stop him. His lips touched mine for a second before he pulled back an inch to answer, breathing on me as he did.  
>"As I said we could share you" before I had time to say anything his lips where on mine. He moved his lips against mine trying to force his way into my mouth. But I didn't want this. I bit down on the inside of my mouth and used my hands to push against him. His chest was firm and he was much stronger so I didn't really get anywhere. I pushed against his chest with all my strength but he grabbed my wrist painful and moved them to either side of my face holding them there with great force. He threw his leg over both of mine so he was straddling me.<br>He stopped kissing my lips and moved his lips down my jaw line and neck hungrily. He was at the collar of my dress when he let go of my wrist with his right hand. It felt like the bone had been crushed and bruised.  
>Roark eyed my dress for a minute before ripping it into two pieces, like a shirt and skirt. His hand came down to the hem where he'd ripped and he toyed with for a minute before moving, sliding his hand against my torso pushing it up with his hand. I tried to push against him with my free hand but I was in pain and couldn't do much to him. He kept moving his hand making me shiver at the coldness. I tried to slap him but he caught my hand making me yelp in pain as he grabbed the already bruised skin. He stopped moving my top part which was now half up and lifted his other hand away. It hurt like the other but I didn't care I sighed feeling somewhat relieved thinking he got the message and realized I didn't want to do this. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.<br>He realised my other hand and move his hands to the latch on his cape and he untied it. I watched him feeling fear rise up again. Using his cape he tied it to both of my wrists causing me pain at the tightness. I struggled to get out of his grasp, squirming trying to get away. He got off me still holding the middle of the cape. He then pulled the cape so it went over a spike that came out of the ground. My hands where now sitting next to my face useless only able to move a short space. **  
><strong>Before he moved back over to me he removed his shirt. He got back on top of me and I could see the defined muscle on him. I whimper as he moved his hands to my shirt holding in-between my breast. Before I could even protest he ripped it into two. He looked over my body for a bit. I could see the lust growing stronger in his eyes. He leaned over me and kissed me again, his lips moving roughly against my own as he tried to get into my mouth again while his hands explored my body. I refused to open my mouth. He move his left hand up and cupped my breast while the other was moving on my leg, stroking it. I let out a gasp as he squeezed my breast hard and he took the chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. He was moving his tongue around a lot in my mouth and keep going for what felt like forever swirling it and twisting it to get my tongue to move. He tried anything he could to get me to comply with his demands. I felt like he was choking me his body press against mine and his lip cutting my air supplies off. He finally gave up on that and stopped kissing my lips I was gasping for air the moment he released my lips trying to get as much air in my lungs as I could.  
>He moved his position on me so he was sitting close to my knees. He kissed just under my bra and started to kiss down my torso. I gulped and tried to find my voice. His hands where placed on the sides of my jeans holding me down and keeping me steady. He kept kissing down until he reached my belly button. I stirred a bit feel sensitive to the touch. He trailed his lips down a bit farther and stuck his tongue in my belly button. I couldn't help it I moaned and arched my back pushing into him a bit, which only egged him on. When he pulled his tongue back he bite the bottom part and suck on it for a little bit before going back to kissing down my torso.<br>Part of me felt sick I just wanted this to stop but the other part found a thrill and I couldn't hate what he was doing. He used his teeth to drag that part or my skirt down. They had been pulled down an inch before for I realized what he was going to do.  
>"Stop" I screamed not really thinking or believing it would stop him. He move back to sit on my waist leaning in so his lips where at my ear.<br>"Make me" he spoke and bit on my lobe sucking on it between his teeth. I bit my lip drawing blood to stop myself from feeling any pleasure. He started to kiss down my neck before moving back to my lips and kiss me again. But this time he grabbed my jaw with his hand and pulled it open. Making me cringe in pain as he left red claw marks on my jaw. He shoved his tongue in my mouth as his hands pulled what remind of my top away from my body. I clenched my fist together drawing blood trying to create some distraction from what he was doing. I could fell his hardness near my core and it only made me that more afraid of him.  
>Where was Malchior he was so over protective of me and now when I actually need him he's nowhere? What could he be doing? Surely he around found a way past the rocks by now. Roark started to pull at the right side of my bra strap down while his hand slide across the skin. His other had moved my legs apart so he could kneel in-between them. I tried to scream but his lips sealed mine completely. He grabbed my left leg and pulled it up around him so he could get to the back of my pants. He did the same with his other hand and pulled them off. I was now lying there in nothing but my bra and underwear, the rock was freezing and digging into me leaving small cuts on me and he was colder then it. But I didn't feel cold anymore. It felt like I was burning and the colder I got the more I burned.<br>He stopped kissing me and moved back down my jawline to my neck. I went to yell or scream but Roark bite down on my neck. His hands holding my back as he pressed his body to mine. I let out a cry of pain as he bite even harder into my neck it felt like he had broken skin too. His hand moved up my back and undid my bra. He stopped biting there and moved down to my collarbone doing the same thing while his hand scratched down my back. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from screaming what was the point no one would hear and I needed all the oxygen I could get.  
>"Roark, please, stop, I can't take it anymore, your killing me" I begged him. He pulled my bra strap down farther ravelling a bit of my breast which he kissed before moving to the other side of my neck and repeating the same painful assault. I was feeling light headed and was sure he had drawn blood but I couldn't feel anything running down my body. He reached forward and pulled my bra from body, I gasped and looked at him. He sat up and stared at me before he started to undo his own pants.<br>"Roark please I don't want to do this, I can't, don't make me" I pleaded with him but he merely continued to undo his pants and remove them. He settled his weight on my body again and kissed up my torso like before. He sucked at the skin while his hands moved up my body. He followed his hand moving to my breast. He grabbed the nipple with two of his fingers and started to twist it while he moved his mouth to the other one sucking on it. I bit my lip and did everything to stop my body from reacting to the pleasure I could feel. It felt good but wrong at the same time. His tongue dragged across my breast and I couldn't help myself I arched my body up and into his. He decide to switch sides while I was enjoying it. But he wasn't as gentle he bit down hard and I screamed as pain rushed tough my body. My breathing was fast and the pain that racked though all the parts of my body only worsen it. My heart pounded against my ribs and I was sure they would snap at any second. I wish Malchior would come in and stop him. His hands moved to my underwear pulling them down slowly as his nails dig down my skin. He pulled against the strap on the left side and snapped it. He hadn't moved the other side down far before I felt tears fall from my eyes. I was crying I couldn't take it anymore. I was in so much pain and he was taken everything from me.  
>"Stop" it was only a whisper and I closed my eyes as tight as possible. I had given up on the hope of him actually stopping. I felt his hand run up my inner thigh of the broken side and come close to my core. Then all of a sudden his weight was lifted off me and I could no longer feel him he touching me. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see him there. But when I looked up I saw Malchior not too far from me near Roark's body that was lying on the floor past out I assumed. I pulled my left arm over my head so I could lay on my side covering part of my body. Malchior didn't look happy and I was pretty sure he was going to yell at me.<br>"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you and my brother decide to do this behind my back" he sounded really angry and I could see his hands where in fist and shaking. He knelt down beside Roark checking him for a something. When he got up off the floor he seemed a little content. He unlatched his own cape and passed it to me without so much of a glance in my direction. That wasn't like him he did everything in his power to irater me and now he was acting like a gentlemen. Did Roark and Malchior switch bodies that would make a lot more sense?  
>"I can't reach my arms are tied" I said thinking about what he expected me to do. He covered his eyes a bit with his hand so he would barely see me and move to my left side. He placed his hand one my arm which felt like fire the moment he touched me. He moved his hand up my arm trailing the heat with it till he came to the one of the knots and untied it. I hadn't seen this side of him. Being respectful of my privacy and careful not to upset me. It wasn't like him. He placed his cape next to me and undid the other knot putting Roark's cape next to me as his turned around.<br>"This isn't you, what Roark did that was more like you, but this, you're not even looking at me do you hate me that much" I yelled at him feeling anger bubble inside me.  
>"I don't hate you I never have I just don't want to see you like this I don't think I'll be able to control myself with you naked like that and Roark already tried to rape you do you really want to go for seconds?" his tone was wired but I blushed still he really didn't think he'd be able to control himself it was kind of nice to think he'd actually do something for my own safety.<br>"But if you really want me to look I could always turn around" and just like that he was acting like himself again, damn.  
>"And here I thought you might actually care about someone other than yourself" I said. I stood up feeling pain shoot though me. I had to us the rock for support and I didn't think I'd be much good for the time being. Everything was blurred and I felt dizzy as I put Roark's cape around me like a skirt and tied it off to the side on my hip weakly. I then pulled Malchior's cape around my front and held it there.<br>"I can be nice when I want" Malchior said still continuing our conversation.  
>"So never then" I smiled and heard Malchior stomp his foot. I couldn't tie the cape at the back and I wasn't sure if I could stand much longer. I knew I didn't want to ask for help but I really didn't have a choice.<br>"Malchior, I'm sorry can you help, I can't tie this up" I asked. I heard him stomp his feet as he come over to me but instead of helping he stood there looking at me it felt weird the way he stared. The way he looked disgusted and sadness.  
>"Enjoying the view" I asked still waiting for him to help.<br>"Are you in pain?" he asked out of nowhere still looking at me.  
>"Of course I am but is that really what matter right now, I need this tied up please" he moved behind me and careful did the latch of the cape behind my neck and tied the bottom part up just below my hair. Before I had time to turn around he picked me up and sat me down on the rock. I could feel bubbles of fear rising up. He sat me there and looked at me with concern in his eyes. He place a hand on my neck and I felt so much pain shoot though me I ended up flinging myself forward and breathing heavily.<br>"What the hell did you do" I was still heaving and I knew that whatever was done it was by Roark not him but it hurt.  
>"Roark must have been stopping the pain from entering your body" he said quietly. Stopping the pain I thought bitterly I could see Malchior from the corner of my eye. He was looking at the hand he touched me with.<br>"You're bleeding quite a bit" he showed me his hand covered in my blood. I looked at myself how I hadn't seen it myself, the claw marks had small bits of blood seeping out of them and the bite marks that I couldn't see but still hurt so much.  
>"You should try sleep while I try heal what damage I can" I looked at him worried how much damage could there be.<br>"You know if you'd gotten here faster this problem wouldn't have happened" I said while I watched the water run down the cave wall finding it soothing.  
>"I should start healing you now but it will hurt and I can't block the pain" he said looking at me sympathy.<br>"Do whatever you think is best" I didn't really think it would hurt that much not compared to what Roark had already done but I was still aware that there would be pain. Malchior lifted his hand to my neck and slowly placed it there. I felt heat run though my body create some pain it didn't hurt but I knew this wasn't what he meant. I looked up at him seeing his eyes start to glow white. The moment they didn't pain shoot though me worse then what I expected. I screamed and tried to pull away from him. His hand tightened on my throat to keep me still but it didn't stop me trashing against the rock. My hand grabbed his arm and I tried to pull him off. The pain was agonizing and it coursed through my body.  
>I started to fade in and out and eventually I passed out from the pain.<br>I felt myself start to wake up, Malchior and Roark were yelling in the back ground.  
>"I'm sorry Malchior I am I didn't know that" Roark was yelling.<br>"Well next time I tell you something why don't you try listening" Malchior was still next to me and I felt him touching part of my skin.  
>"Is she going to be ok, she looks really sore" Roark was quieter this time and from what I could tell he was at the other side of the room. I heard a small amount of movement next to me but other than that nothing was said or done.<br>The time passed slowly and I felt Malchior finish checking my wounds. I was freezing still but with Malchior touching me I was becoming warmer. He took his hand off of me and I felt cold the moment he did.  
>"Please don't" I whisper<br>"Don't worry no one's going to hurt you"  
>"I'm sorry fair Lady I really am" Roark said in the back ground.<br>"No I'm cold" I opened my eyes and reached out grabbing Malchior's hand and pulling him back to me. He moved closer and picked me up before he sat down cuddling me in his arms like a child. I was too weak and too cold to care how stupid I looked.  
>"Roark can you bring me some water" Malchior said sitting me on his lap. I looked over seeing Roark us a leaf to bring me over some water. He lifted it to me so I could take a drink. The water felt great as it soothed the burning in my throat. The entire time he refused to look at me. I felt bad but I didn't understand what happened while I was out. Malchior said something about Roark not listen but what did he mean.<br>Roark walked out of the room down the tunnel I was looking in before everything happened. I looked up at Malchior wanting to ask what was going on. Before I could get a word out he leaned down putting his forehead on my. I could hear him taking deep breaths, I knew my cheeks were turning red at the closeness. I looked at him he had closed his eyes and looked tired I couldn't help wondering how much time had passed.  
>"He had no control" Malchior said quietly. I studied him trying to understand what he was getting at.<br>"The berries Roark was eating are powerful, there called enchantment, they attack our desire create a false illusions in our minds. Roark had eaten quite a few from what I can tell and in his mind you wanted him as much as he wanted you and once the dream has started there's no stopping it you merely have to wait it out and hope nothing back happens" Malchior's grip had tightened around me, I felt bad he would of felt everything that was happening and probably try to get here faster.  
>"And Roark remembers everything now" I asked.<br>"Yes and no he remembers what the berries allowed him to see but looking at you he knows it's not true" Malchior lifted his head to look at me.  
>"And what about you, you two feel everything from each other and you can see it sometimes so what did you see. Did you see what he did or what was actually going on?" I questioned I hoped he only saw what Roark did. I didn't want him to know I like some of it.<br>"Well I actually didn't know anything was happening till I got here and saw Roark with you" he said. He tapped his finger on his chin as if thinking about something.  
>"I guess the berries temporally blocked the connection between me and Roark" he smile before looking at the path Roark had taken.<br>"Do you think you can walk yet?" Malchior was still watching the path so I moved out of his hand and tried the stand. But had to grab him for balance. I couldn't understand why I was so cold at the moment. I never really felt the cold but then again at the moment I didn't have my powers. Malchior picked me up and carried me down the path that led out to a small village. Roark had a heap of stuff that looked like clothes in his hands and they took me to what I could presume was an inn. Malchior took me straight through to a room and sat me on the bed with the clothes next to me.  
>"Is Roark," I stopped talking knowing how he must feel at this point.<br>"Roark is upset with himself nothing more," Malchior answered and I stood to see how he might be feeling. I took his hand and he turned to me with a sad look. I knew he was upset over what had happened but there was nothing that could fix that.  
>"I'm sorry," I whispered. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face to look at him.<br>"You've done nothing wrong," he spoke softly and pressed his lips on mine. My arms pulled him closer and we tripped onto the bed.

**Okay, my little friend that does help fix my writing sometimes decided it would be fun to add in brackets, her own take on what should happen.  
>Anyway, I'm going a little nuts and bored so this happened. Also I know it seems they both fell in love with her too fast but I don't care, I had about six to seven pages of just them talking but then decided that I didn't want them to talk so much. I hate talking. So because of what they both are (Dragons) I've decided they fall in love quicker.<br>Also I didn't want to write sex scene so I know the Roark bit is bad and I decided to cut off before I wrote anymore.  
>Please review, I really want to know what people think. <strong>


End file.
